


The legendary adventures of the butcher's boy

by Icameheretowriteporn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cuckolding, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Face Sitting, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgies, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icameheretowriteporn/pseuds/Icameheretowriteporn
Summary: Mycah is the son of the winterfell's butcher. A ugly, dirty, fat and just a lowly peasant, yet the gods gave him a gift, a gift that he will use to conquer all noble women.
Relationships: Mycah/Arya Stark, Mycah/Arya stark/ Sansa stark/Catelyn stark, Mycah/Arya stark/Sansa Stark/Cersei Lannister/Myrcella baratheon, Mycah/Catelyn stark - Relationship, Mycah/Cersei Lannister/Taena merryweather, Mycah/Cersei lannister - Relationship, Mycah/Sansa Stark, Mycah/Talisa Maegyr
Comments: 39
Kudos: 72
Collections: A Song Of Ice And Fire and Game Of Thrones, Game of Thrones





	1. Arya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord of lust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lord+of+lust).



> Hello all. This is my first story. Well not my story actually. I saw this on another site and thought of sharing it here. As always all these characters belong to George R.R.Martin as I own nothing. So enjoy this. This is just a porn without plot. Thank you

Arya  
Mycah’s father was one of the many cooks who worked at the castle named Winterfell. In Winterfell ruled Eddard Stark the Lord paramount, the warden of the North. Mycah had only seen him a few times when he had walked around the castle’s courtyard.  
Normal people usually wasn’t able to enter the castle at will it was only because his father worked here that he was allowed in, it was in all honestly a bit scary just wandering around the courtyard. The people inside looked so handsome or beautiful and much more clean than the people living in the city just outside the castle.  
Mycah, well he wasn’t exactly handsome like so many other men, he was 13 years old with short red hair and a face full of freckles and being the son of a butcher didn’t exactly help his form as he was a little round. Mycah only knew a few people inside the castle like two older boys who had gotten a job working at the stables, but he didn’t really talk so much with them.  
In short many were quite envious of Mycah at him being able to enter the castle at will, but Mycah didn’t really feel comfortable doing so and only visited when he got really bored or wanted to talk with his father, but right now he was visiting for another reason, a reason he knew was wrong and sinful.  
He felt his heart beat a million times faster than normal as he stood inside the perhaps most restricted part of the castle, having taken his precautions Mycah had sneaked inside Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn’s shared bedchamber.  
Now why in the world would a stupid young peasant dare sneak into a room and commit a crime which is punishable by death? The answer is quite simple. He is horny. While Mycah certainly felt a bit uncomfortable around nobles people, that didn’t mean that he didn’t look at the many women in the castle with lust and especially Lady Stark.  
So right now Mycah was standing in a room a little bigger than the house he lived in with his father and slowly he pulled a little down on his trousers causing his already excited and erect cock to pop out, Mycah wasn’t handsome, but if there was one thing he was proud of it was his cock its size just reached nine erect inches.  
Precum was already dripping from the purple tip, just from the excitement of being in the room, now what he wanted to do was simply to slap a lot of Lady Starks stuff with his cock like her jewelry or her clothes even sticking his cock into the fruit bowl on the table and tonight he could wank off again imagining her maybe eating some of it or maybe tomorrow he would catch a glimpse of her walking around in something that had been in contact with his cock! He thought excited.  
Not wasting a minute he quickly waltzed towards the big cupboard in the top left corner of the room opening it he saw countless of beautiful dresses most of them was probably more expensive than his home grabbing the beautiful white on with fur he wrapped it around his erect cock and started stroking feeling the silky fabric.  
Pulling his cock back a bit of precum had been smeared out on the beautiful dress. Mycah just hoped that it would dry out and be invisible before anyone notices, then again if he gets away and it is discovered there would be no proof that it was him, he thought with a little nervous smirk as he grabbed another gray dress, but before he could start stroking the door to the room was violently thrown open, causing Mycah to fall back on his ass in shock, he had been discovered was he going to die?  
Mycah fell back from the cupboard down unto his ass and hit his head against the bed behind him, opening the eyes and looking towards the door he was prepared to see all kinds of angry or disgusted people looking at him, but instead he saw a young pretty girl with ragged breath closing and locking the door. He recognized the girl as Arya Stark the youngest daughter of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn.  
This was the closest he had ever been to her, he knew that someone called her horseface, but Mycah couldn’t see why she was a beautiful young lady. Slowly after Arya had closed the door she turned and saw a young boy who she didn’t recognize, wait what was that between his legs?  
Why did she close the doors? Mycah wondered as he looked at her. “Who are you and what are you doing in my parents’ bedroom?” Arya asked the young boy who slowly got up from the ground the weird thing with an almost glimmering tip still standing between his legs pointing upwards.  
“S-s-sorry I-I’m Mycah a butcher son and I uh got lost.” Mycah stammered as he tried to come up with a lie, it was then he realized his cock was still out, he quickly bowed down to try and grab his pants, but was stopped by Arya telling him to wait.  
Mycah looked at her in what he could only describe as a small panic attack, while she came closer. “What is that?” Arya asked as she looked at his cock. Arya was looking curious at the almost shinning head. She had just ran from Bran as they were playing hide and seek, so she ran in here and closed the door, so Bran would just think it’s empty, that was her planned prank, but now she found something way more interesting.  
Mycah’s brain was busy progressing what was happening this young lady was standing right in front of him and was staring at his cock, could he maybe be a little bold? He felt a little safer now that the door was closed and it didn’t look like Arya would run screaming away.  
“W-well my Lady thi-“ Mycah was cut off by Arya. She seemed a little mad scaring Mycah. “Don’t call me a Lady, just call me Arya.” She clearly demanded.  
“O-oh of course Arya… W-well this is actually my um my penis.” Mycah told her, he was quite clearly still a nervous wreck.  
“A penis?” Arya questioned curious as she squatted down to get an even better look at its massive length and impressive girth, it was longer than her face. It was first when Arya got this much closer that the stall smell hit her right in the face, a smell she liked.  
“It smells good, what do you do with a penis?” Arya questioned. As Mycah began to gain more and more courage in front of Arya.  
“Well you use to a lot of things, m-maybe you would like to touch it?” Mycah questioned as he pushed his hips a little forward towards Arya’s face. Mycah looked excitingly as he Saw Arya brining her small hand up and it got closer to his bulging erection, Mycah had to hold back a small whimper when he felt Arya’s soft small fingers touching and grabbing his cock, even though they couldn’t wrap around it.  
Arya was surprised by the heat from the penis and quickly brought her other hand up to help her feel this so called penis, she was determined to discover its secrets! “That feels really good Arya, you are really great at this.” Mycah tried to praise her as a teacher, but in his mind he still wasn’t sure what was going on, he was getting a handjob from Arya Stark!  
Arya took the praise with her head held high and with Mycah’s instructions she began to pump the big penis in her hands. Mycah was looking at the ceiling in utter pleasure, but his attention quickly went to Arya when she spoke to him. “Mycah can we do this in the bed, my legs are getting tired.  
Mycah looked down on Arya in shock, she still had his cock in her hands, the bed was right behind him, he was leaning on it while Arya was down before him. “O-of course.” Mycah spoke as he quickly crawled up into the bed at this point his pants were laying on the floor. This was just getting better and better, the first thing he noticed was how comfortable the bed was compared to the shit he had at home, Lord Eddard probably banged Lady Catelyn on this every night and now he was getting a handjob from their young daughter on the bed.  
He laid himself on his back on put his head down unto a pillow, while Arya sat on her ass between his split legs and quickly grabbed his dick back into her hands, Mycah watched with a relaxed look while Arya was busy pumping his dick in her small hands sometimes telling her she was doing a good job and praising her.  
“Hey Mycah what is it there is coming out from the small slit in the top it’s all over my hands?” Arya asked showing Mycah her hands there were completely drenched in precum, at this Mycah got another idea.  
“Well I guess that it’s almost like a reward. It’s the penis telling you that you are doing a good job and rewards you with a treat, if you want to you can try and lick it.” Mycah said  
“A treat?” Arya asked curiously as she brought her hand up to her face and licked it, it was quite good. “Mycah would it be okay if I licked it straight off the penis?” Arya asked with almost a pleading look.  
“Of course, please go ahead.” mycah said encouraging her. On the outside Mycah seemed relaxed lying in the bed, but on the inside he was the happiest man alive watching the young girls pink tongue slowly approaching his purple head.  
When her tongue touched the head both of them let out a moan, Arya quickly took a liking to the taste and began to lick it much more eagerly from the base to the tip covering it in salvia. “Arya you are really good are this are you sure it’s your first time doing this?” Mycah once again praised.  
“Arya if you want to have it even faster you could try and put the purple tip inside of your mouth.” Mycah suggested and Arya didn’t hesitate to quickly stop licking and placing her lips on top of the purple head she opened up wide to fit the big penis in her mouth and Mycah laid back on the pillow closing his eyes in pleasure as her tongue licked around the head and her mouth bobbed back on forth.  
Mycah slowly sat up on the bed and carefully grabbed her brown hair encouraging her to go even faster, saliva started to travel down his cock as Arya continued sucking on it with big slurping sounds and sometimes she would even gag on it, but she couldn’t even take half of it though.  
Arya whimpered when Mycah grabbed her head and forced her off it with a pop sound it left her mouth a couple of string connected her mouth with his cock. “Why did you stop I want more!” Arya demanded, even though her jaw began to get a little sore.  
“Don’t worry I just wanted to stand up, and Arya you will soon get a really big treat I give you a warning, but be ready.” Mycah said as he stood up in bed and grabbed hic cock, with one hand he guided the tip forward to Arya who didn’t hesitate taking it back into her mouth.  
Mycah had one hand grabbing Arya´s hair and another hand on his shaft to aid his soon to come discharge it didn’t take much longer due to Arya´s hungry nature as she slurped on it. “Arya here it comes be ready.  
Arya had pulled back from the cock and sat waiting with open mouth as she watched Mycah stroke and before she knew it she found a warm, salty and delicious substance filling her mouth and Arya had to gulp it down or it would overflow in her mouth since he was still shooting.  
When Arya was done drinking her delicious treat she looked at the penis who know was looking down almost like it’s sad. “What happened to it?” Arya questioned.  
“Oh it’s just tired and need and hour or two to refill, but there is still a bit inside if you want it?” Mycah asked to which Arya started sucking on the now semi erect cock, Mycah helped her hand up around his shaft and thought her how to squeeze it out.  
When they were done and Arya had licked it clean and he had gotten his pants back on, they both agreed that they would play like this soon again and with that Mycah left Eddard and Catelyn’s bedroom only for the realization of what he had just done and with whom to hit him.  
“Fuck yearh.” He muttered as he left the castle to return home, now he was hungry.


	2. The plucking of the winter rose: Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycah gets a taste of red wolf

The last four days had been absolutely nerve wrecking for Mycah at any moments guards could kick down the door and pull him to his execution. A peasant who had gotten a blowjob from a noble lady was unheard of, hell he wasn’t even sure if the nobles gave each other blowjobs or it was only a sexual act omitted by the lower classes.

However there never came any guards and now four day later Mycah had calmed a little down, the only problem was that he really wanted to visit Arya again, but like so many teenage boys when the blood flooded downwards the main head wouldn’t think straight.

So young Mycah once again left his home and headed for the castle, today it was snowing despite it being summer in Westeros. On the coldest days it was still quite possible for it to snow up in Winterfell. So Mycah made his way towards the castle throughout the cold.

Despite the cold a few guards was still outside, but they didn’t spare him a seconds look, instead they were busy tramping in the ground trying to keep their warmth, Mycah continued on his merry way undisturbed.

The inside of the castles only helped a little against the cold, now he would have to figure out where Arya’s room actually was walking throughout the castle he accidently ended up in the great hall on one of the balconies. The room wasn’t quite filled, but there still were a lot of people inside watching.

Mycah stood out like a sore thumb from the rest of the crowd, but nobody said anything to him. From the top of the balcony he could see Lord Eddard sitting in his, well it would be an insult to call it a chair, but not quite a throne either, the sight of him sent a nervous shiver down Mycah’s spine.

He looked like a fine strong and honorable man, who could rip him to pieces with his bare arms. Mycah quickly left the room. However just before he left he felt someone grabbing his hand quickly looking to his side to see who was holding him he saw beautiful Arya.

“Hey Mycah, what took you so long, come we can go play in my room.” Arya said as she began to try and drag him away. “O-oh ofcourse my La- I mean Arya, sorry bad habit.” Mycah said as he followed Arya.

Shortly afterwards Mycah was once again in a very impressive room the first thing he noticed was that the room was hotter than other parts of the castle, the room was filled with clothes, tables, fruit and a big bed to think that such a small girl could sleep in something so big, oh well Mycah had barely entered and Arya had quickly locked the door to ensure that they could play in privacy and not a moment later Mycah had already taken of his pants leaving his semi erect cock to point straight out towards Arya.

Arya chose not to waste any time and quickly popped the purple tip into her tight mouth and began bobbing on it at her own pace. “Wow Arya you are really good at this. I’m sure in the future you will become an amazing wife.” Mycah tried to praise, but ended up getting her mad.

“I don’t want to marry anyone. I want to be an adventurer.” Arya said as she quickly took her mouth off the cock and then started to lick around the head of the cock.

“That’s fine, but if you ever regret I promise you that this will help.” Mycah said continuing to enjoy his blowjob which went on for a small five additional minutes before Mycah reached his climax, Arya happily drank it all once again and cleaned the penis nicely after use.

Mycah quickly went over and put his pants back on, before Mycah left he promised he would be back soon to play again which got him a big smile from Arya, she was such a cutie, passing the great hall there was still a meeting Lord Eddard was kept busy at most times in the day by different people and Mycah was thankful for that.

Just as he was about to leave he heard a new unfamiliar voice calling his name, when he turned around he saw Sansa Stark. Arya’s older sister and the eldest of Lord Eddards daughters. She was as far as he knew two years older than Arya, they didn’t really look like sisters, but they were both stunningly beautiful.

Thinking fast Mycah went down on his knees. “My Lady.” Mycah spoke not daring to look directly at her. “You were the boy in Arya´s room.”Sansa asked the boy on his knees.

Carefully Mycah looked up at the beautiful young woman her thick auburn colored hair and her blue eyes were enchanting to Mycah, but at the same time he felt cold sweat down his back, should he lie? No for now the truth would do, hopefully.

“Yes My Lady. Lady Arya is my friend.” He tried to explain.

“Good then I need you as well follow me.” Sansa instructed, it was clearly an order and not a request. Mycah followed behind her in silence carefully taking short glimpses at her swinging rear, there was a clear difference between Arya and Sansa. Mycah could tell this just by how they walked and Arya usually wore a very laze dress easy to move around in while Sansa was more elegant.

When they arrived at Sansa room she had closed the door and sat down on her bed, the room was a lot like Arya’s, but more cleanly and more books and once again the room was slightly hotter than the rest of the castle, Mycah could feel Sansa staring at him while he just stood and looked at the floor.

“What´s your name?” Sansa questioned.

“It’s Mycah My Lady. My father works as a butcher here.” Mycah explained.

“I guessed from the smell, Mycah I overheard you say something about my sister becoming a better wife in the future. I need to know how too.” Sansa asked him. Since Mycah was looking down in the floor Sansa couldn’t see his shocked expression.

Mycah didn’t even care that she had insulted his smell. “Um My Lady are you sure it’s not something everyone can do, you need to be really determined to be able to handle this kind of wife training.” Mycah said her could feel his stomach twist and turn if there was just the slightest chance to get both sisters!

“I am determined I order you to teach me and you can’t refuse since I’m a Lady and you are a peasant.” She berated him.

“O-of course My Lady, but if this needs to work you have to follow my instructions.” Mycah spoke to which he received a quick nod showing that she was eager to get started, she needed to become a good wife in the future when her knight in shining armor came and took her away to his castle. Even if it meant having to ask for help from an ugly peasant.

“Then first please lock the door, we won’t be able to focus on the training if someone interrupts.” Mycah told her and she quickly followed suit grabbing a key from a nearby table and locked the door before sitting back down on the bed. “What now?” She questioned.

“Now I um please strip naked.” Mycah told her, he knew he was pushing it, he hadn’t even seen Arya naked the blowjobs she had given him were while she was fully clothed something that he regrets now.

Sansa did look a bit shock and was about to ask if it was really necessary, but instead she told herself do it for the shining knight, it was him she wanted to make happy, she could do this!

Mycah watched in awe, but still made sure not to stare at Sansa as she slowly got off her clothes, when she was left in her birthday suit she looked amazing, she had a small round ass and breast that had just started to bud with some cute small pink nipples. Mycah had to be careful not to let his cock rip out of his pants.

“A-alright now what?” Sansa asked once again slightly embarrassed.

“Um sit on the middle of the bed and close your eyes and you can’t open them before I say so.” Mycah told her. Sansa quickly pushed herself back further into the bed and closed her eyes. Now Mycah could stare all he wanted, he quickly discarded his pants like he had done in Arya´s room and walked forward.

Now by the edge of the bed he leaned in close getting a much better view of her developing young tits, he couldn’t resist himself and slowly his tongue came out and gave her left nipple a lick, which caused Sansa to shudder, but she kept her eyes closed. Mycah shifted to the other nipple and couldn’t help himself as he took the small nipple in his mouth and started to gentle suck on it.

Sansa kept her eyes shut and her arms behind her back not interfering, however the weird feeling caused her to make small grunts while Mycah just got more eager and eventually tried to suck her left breast into his mouth, which he did manage seeing how small they were.

When he was done he jumped up unto the bed and brought his crotch closer to Sansa’s face placing his balls by her jaw he placed his cock across her face and like with Arya his cock was taller than her face, Mycah watched how Sansa focused on keeping her eyes closed even when he started to rub his cock over her face.

“Alright you can open your eyes now.” Mycah told her as he had stepped down from the bed and his cock was standing in the air fully erect. When Sansa opened her eyes she had to adjust to the light, but she quickly found her gaze on the big flesh pillar standing up between the peasants legs. “Wait isn’t that a penis?” Sansa questioned.

“Oh you know what it is good, tell me what do you know about it?” Mycah asked, he needed to know what he could tell her, without her knowing he was lying.

“Not much my mom just told me that men have something between their legs called a penis and women don’t have one, it looks weird.” Sansa said studying it from her bed.

“Well yes and in this training you will have a lot of contact with it, you see men love it when women do lots of different stuff with it and the more experienced the woman is the more the man will enjoy so if we train a lot then in the future you will make an amazing wife.” Mycah explained, he clearly had Sansa´s attention at this point.

“Now let us start at some basics, try holding.” Mycah said as he walked closer. Sansa didn’t shy away and when he got close enough both her hands took a hold of it, like with Arya she couldn’t wrap her fingers around it. Mycah quickly redirected one of her hands to his ball sack.

“You see this is the most important part on a man and are very sensitive if you are too rough it will be painful, so be careful when you play with them.” Mycah told Sansa as he enjoyed one of her hands stroking his cock while the other played around with his sack.

Mycah enjoyed this for a small moment before stopping her. “Well you are not bad, but we will have to practice this some more later, but for now can you see what is leaking from the head of the penis?” He asked referring to his leaking precum.

That is basically your reward from the penis and it gives even more pleasure when you suck it up, so try taking it in your mouth.” Mycah asked to which Sansa seemed to hesitate little, but she did as she was told and placed her lips at the tip before opening up slowly letting the meat inside her hot tight mouth.

Mycah slowly slipped a hand down to grope on of her breasts while her mouth worked on his cock, Mycah made some heavy grunts as he watched Sansas lips slid back and forth on his cock. While it certainly felt amazing having his cock sucked by Sansa Stark, he was still nowhere near climax mainly due to having already giving Arya one not too long ago.

Sansa was sucking at a rather slow pace when Mycah stopped. “Did I do something wrong she questioned, before Mycah slowly put her down on her back. “No you are great, but there is one more thing you need to learn today.” Mycah said as he crawled backwards and looked at her young untouched cunt.

Using two fingers to split it apart he could see she was already properly wet for him to slip in, if anyone knew what he had done he would be killed anyway might as well push it further while he is still alive.

Lining his thick cock up along her snatch he could already tell it was going to be a tight fit. “All right Sansa this is going to hurt a little since it’s your first time training this, but the pain is only temporarily.” Mycah told her or at least he hoped it was he was going to lose his virginity as well.

He started to push a little and watched how her lips were slowly pushed aside for the invading flesh stick. Sansa was grunting a little in pain as he continued to push she looked almost in tears when he had just gotten the head in! Regardless Mycah didn’t want to stop.

Sansa winched and cringed in pain as Mycah continued to stroke and make small thrust deeper and deeper into her, finally he arrived at her hymen. “All right Sansa one last push, brace yourself.” Mycah spoke and Sansa clenched her teeth together, her damn knight better be worth it!

And with that he pushed past her hymen and Mycah had to withhold a scream in pleasure while Sansa had to do the same, but in pain. Some of his cock was still left outside, but if he had to push more in it would enter her stomach a sensation he would save her from, for now at least.

After having adjusted a little Mycah started pulling out, when he did blood started to flow as well, his cock was almost covered with blood and some were flowing out. Mycah felt a tiny twinge of guilt if anyone knew Sansa could kiss her dream of a big wonderful wedding goodbye.

Mycah started on doing some small thrust into her, they were small and gentle and it didn’t take too long before Sansa gave her first lustful moan. Mycah brought his head down and capped one of her small pink nipples into his mouth.

“Ah um Mycha ugh can you do it agh a little faster?” Sansa asked through her moans and Mycah was more than happy to comply instantly starting to apply more power to each thrust, the bed they were one was rocking a little. Mycah had to do his best at restraining himself so no one heard.

Sansa gave a disappointed whimper when he pulled out with a big pop. However she didn’t have to wait for an explanation since Mycah grabbed her and turned her around on all four and quickly thrust right back into her. “Yes!” The both said in a big grunt as Mycah started to rock her back in forth on his cock, not being able to resist he raised his hand and gave her small ass a hard spank.

Sansa didn’t even know what was happening as she felt a tingling feeling in her stomach and she clenched around the thick invader. Sansa had already come three times and Mycah could feel he was close himself, he couldn’t ask her to take it in her mouth since it was covered in blood. Feeling Sansa clench around him once again he pulled out watching her squirt on the sheet he began to stroke his own member, he quickly turned Sansa over and unleashed a big load over her stomach before he fell down unto the bed besides her.

Her vagina looked quite different now after his visit, but he would be more than happy to use it again in the near future. Sansa you need to get dressed before people starts to wonder, I will dispose of the sheet if anyone asks you spilled some juice on it and became so angry you threw it out the window.” Mycah explained as he started to take the blood sheet, he would have to find somewhere to dispose of it.

“Why do we have to keep it a secret?” Sansa asked exhausted trying her best stand up.

“Don’t worry I explain that next time we train.” He said that because he needed time to come up with an excuse and with that Mycah sneaked off with the bloody sheets leaving Sansa to clean up the cum and fix her hair.


	3. Catelyn stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Lady Stark joins the party

The last couple of days had passed in a blur for young Mycah, his now new world finally beginning to make sense, now everyday he would walk casually into Winterfell get a blowjob from Arya and then walk over to Sansa and have hot sex with her.

His life had been turned around pretty fast, sure he still got bullied a little from the other children since he was a bit overweight and not especially handsome, but he didn’t care anymore now he had Sansa and Arya.

Right now Mycah looked outside down unto the courtyard from Sansa’s room, he briefly glimpsed Lord Robb the heir to Winterfell and Jon Snow, Lord Eddard’s bastard. Noticing that it was beginning to get dark Mycah knew he had to finish soon and get home, his eyes drifted back to the young Sansa who was on her knees between his legs, her mouth slowly bobbing back and forward on his cock.

Tugging on her hair Mycah pulled Sansa back from his cock and instructed her to lie down on her bed, where Mycah quickly moved with her and lined his member up against her pussy. When he pushed his member against her lower lips they slowly split apart, she was still incredible tight, though nowhere as much as their first time.

Mycah began to thrust into her in an ordinary missionary position as he had done before, Sansa would whine and moan while this was going on, it didn’t take long before Mycah turned up the pace as his thrusts became shorter and more powerful.

Feeling his climax approaching he pulled out of her and squatted down unto her chest and unleashed al of his seed over her beautiful pale face, Sansa then eagerly cleaned his dick before Mycah left promising that they would be able to continue training tomorrow.

As Mycah was walking through the castle on his way home he heard a voice calling to him. “Wait a moment.” The voice spoke and Mycah could only roll his eyes who was it now. He was tired after feeding Arya and having sex with Sansa.

However all of his courage left right out the window when he saw who he was about to speak to. “My Lady.” Mycah said as he bowed as much as he could for Lady Catelyn Stark. “I need a quick word with you follow me.” She ordered and Mycah couldn’t help, but think of how much Sansa looked and behaved like her mother, without question Mycah obediently followed her.

When they reached Catelyn’s room Mycah had to be his best at pretending like it was his first time in here. “Mycah is your name right?” He was asked by Catelyn who had taken place on her bed, the same place he had gotten his first blowjob from Arya.

“Yes my Lady.”

“And you are a friend to both my daughters. I have seen you with them a lot.” Catelyn spoke and Mycah nervously swallowed his own spit.

“Yes my Lady, we are good friends and enjoy playing together.” He answered.

“I see normally I’m happy when any of my children makes a new friend, but I hope you understand there are plenty of disgusting boys out there that would take advantage of Sansa and Arya. Don’t worry I’m not accusing you of anything, but you have to prove something for me.” Catelyn spoke and Mycah was begging to develop cold sweat he was one of the disgusting boys she just mentioned.

“Of course my Lady, what should I prove?”

“I can’t just let a boy run around with one of my daughters without supervision unleash of course I know for certain that the boy has no ulterior motives, therefor I ask you to pull down your pants.” Catelyn dropped the bomb on him.

“Excuse me my Lady?” Mycah asked not sure if he had just heard right.

“I just need to make sure there is nothing that can hurt my daughters down there, it will only last a second.” Catelyn assured, not that Mycah mined she could watch it as long as she wanted and right in front of Lady Stark he pulled down his trousers revealing his nine semi erect inches.

Catelyn choked on her own breath in shock as soon as she saw it. “W-what the hell is that?!” All her grace right out the window and replaced by extreme shock. “My Lady you asked to see it, it’s my penis of course.” Mycah answered simply.

“No it isn’t that thing can’t possibly be real, penises don’t grow like that.” Catelyn said as she continued to stare at it in awe, it was as thick as her wrist! “If you don’t believe me feel free to touch it. I think it’s pretty normal.” Mycah spoke as he approached Lady Stark his pants discarded on the floor.

Catelyn watched the approaching dick with bright red cheeks. No way it had to be something that was glued over his actual dick, yeah slowly she brought her arm up and took hold of the semi erect member in front of her and tried to carefully tug if off, but with no success. No instead Mycah gave a little grunt and it began to grow even more in her hand.

Catelyn couldn’t believe this she brought her other hand up to feel the weight of his testicles, but they too were bigger than Neds. She had never imagined that a cock like this could possibly exist and now that she had finally found one she was starting to get a little curious, she wasn’t going to cheat on Ned she loved him after all, but she did want to see what this kind of cock was capable off.

Mycah watched intensely as Catelyn Stark was stroking and feeling up his cock, Catelyn had been his first crush and now she was giving him a handjob! Mycah had his eyes closed in pleasure when he suddenly felt the warm wet sensation of a tongue on the base of his dick. Looking down Catelyn was slowly licking his cock from base to head.

When her tongue reached the tip her tongue moved in a circular pattern around the head, pulling back she opened her mouth as she was about to try and take it into her mouth. Mycah swallowed hard waiting for this noble Lady to begin sucking on his pole, but instead both their hearts stopped for a second when there was a knocking on the door.

Mycah quickly hid beneath the bed and Catelyn stood above his pants that were still on the floor hiding them under her dress. When the door opened it was some old guy whom Mycah didn’t know, Lady Stark called him maester. He told her that she was summoned to the throne room.

Catelyn the dismissed him after promising to be there shortly. When he was gone Mycah crawled out from under the bed and spotted a clear disappointed face. “Mycah.” Catelyn spoke gaining his attention. “I’m still curious about it, come back here at midnight.” Catelyn ordered before she left, not even giving Mycah the chances to ask a question, by midnight wouldn’t Lord Stark be sleeping in here?

Midnight

Mycah was used to casually stroll into the castle, but this time he had to sneak, most people were sleeping or having small private conversations around the castle. Lucky for Mycah guards were humans too and they were tired so security was pretty lax, creeping around the castle he arrived once again at Lady and Lord Stark’s bedroom, very carefully he knocked on the door which was quickly opened and pulled him inside.

When he saw Catelyn he could instantly feel a reaction in his pants her night dress was almost see through, he was about to comment on it, when he saw something that made him froze in fear, he had thought about this, but what about Lord Stark who was sleeping in the bed only 6 feet away.

Mycah made his concern known as he began pointing toward the sleeping man. “Oh don’t worry I told the maester I had problems sleeping and he gave me this drug I might have slipped Ned, he won’t wake until morning.” Catelyn reassured him much to Mycah’s relief.

Mycah quickly got rid of all his clothes until he was naked once again. Even flaccid Catelyn found his cock astonishing, in its flaccid form it was as long as Ned’s when erect and even thicker still. How a young boy could possibly have this kind of monster was beyond her.

Catelyn watched how it slowly grew with every small twitch, while Mycah walked closer towards her. Mycah was then instructed to sit on the bed with his legs hanging over the sides. It did send small scared thrills down his back that Lord Eddard was right behind him on the other side of the bed.

But it was Catelyn that had his attention, he ogled at her when she stripped of her night gown until she stood stark naked. Now those were tits, he liked playing with Aryas and Sansas, but they were still flat compared to their mom.

Now it was Mycah’s turn to sit and wait for Catelyn to approach him, the moment he saw her big round tits his cock had completely jumped to attention and was completely erect. When Catelyn was right in front she grabbed the erection with both her hands. Slowly her hands peeled back the foreskin to reveal his purple tip.

The only thing Mycah could do was to enjoy the sight and groan in pleasure, while Catelyn was busy experimenting on his cock. Mycah threw his head back in pleasure when he once again felt the sensation of her tongue slowly licking his cock. Her tongue even came down and licked his balls.

Well it certainly wasn’t her first time doing this. Meanwhile with Catelyn who was eagerly licking Mycah’s cock was trying her best to understand why it was so delicious? She had done this with Ned before and thought it was okay, but this was her first time really enjoying it and it tasted so much better too, but why? She thought to herself before she gave the purple tip a kiss and took it into her mouth, she heard Mycah make a high pitched gasp, and it didn’t hurt her confidence that he was enjoying it too.

While it was more difficult to give this dick a blowjob due to its much bigger size she still enjoyed it far more than blowing her husband. Wet slurping sounds began to fill the room as Catelyn got more and more into it, the only moment she took it out of her mouth was when to press her mouth against his ball sack and sucked on them, before swiftly putting it back into her mouth.

“Gods damn this is an amazing cock.” Catelyn spoke out letting Mycah hear her thoughts. “I’m happy to please my Lady.” Mycah respond with a grin as his hand snuck behind her head and gently encouraged her to move faster.

Mycah was closed everything around him as he just focused on Catelyns lips that would slide along his cock when she pulled her mouth back. Catelyn was shocked when she suddenly felt a warm salty liquid shoot into her mouth. Mycah gave her no warning except holding unto her head making sure she drank it all.

While Catelyn had pulled away to cough Mycah had grown bolder and wasn’t afraid to lightly slap Catelyn on the back of the head with his cock. “Come on clean it my Lady.” Mycah urged as he offered his cock right in front of her face, there was a certain satisfaction of seeing this noble lady eagerly licking his cock.

When Catelyn was done cleaning she quickly joined her husband in bed and much to Mycahs surprise she quickly turned her body in the doggy style position, not that he minded as he quickly jumped up behind, he was going to destroy her and the bed! However as soon as Mycah had brushed his cock along her pussy just once she quickly cupped herself. “No, not there I’m married.” Catelyn insisted.

Mycah looked surprised for a second, he was pretty sure there were no resistance back in her and that was a pretty weak argument Mycah was pretty sure giving a blowjob to another guy was cheating too, oh well Mycah obeyed Catelyn and went for her small ass instead, he didn’t mind he would just fuck her unconscious and then take her in the pussy afterwards.

Raising his cock a little more to her small pucker he lined himself up and grabbed her hips before starting to push slowly. “Thanks for the ass my Lady.” Mycah said with cocky grin as he continued to push while Catelyn gasped for air and whined. When Mycah was about halfway through he leaned forward and grabbed a hold of her round breasts, they were surprisingly soft, you would think being a mother of five would have set its marks.

Mycah continued to push even harder not caring about Catelyns twitches, her whimpers or the tears because despite all this all the sounds coming from her mouth was pleasure she kept on encouraging for him to go deeper and finally he was all the way in, it was now the fun was about to begin as he raised a hand and harshly spanked her.

“Argh!” Catelyn let out a loud gasp tightening her hold around Mycah who had begun to make slow rotating movements with his own hips. “How is it my Lady?” Mycah asked with clear arrogance in the tone. “Amazing p-please don’t stop.” Catelyn gasped when Mycah did a small thrust.

By the second thrust Catelyn let out a small scream and had her first orgasm that night. Mycah had put both his hands back on her hips and were starting to go a little faster to the point he could feel his balls hit against her lower lips. “Say my Lady who is best me or your husband?” Mycah asked out of curiosity as he gave her another little spank.

“You are! Your cock is so much fucking better.” She admitted without hesitation. A big smirk spread across Mycahs face as he began to go even faster and harder the bed creaking and moving beneath them along with poor Ned who was moved by the bed too.

Finally Mycah could feel himself about to reach his climax, thrusting all the way in he released multiple big ropes of hot semen into her ass which tightened around his base as she experienced another orgasm, Mycah had decided to try and count on how many times Catelyn had cum, but had already given up.

Catelyn let out a long moan as Mycah was busy emptying his cum in her ass, when he was done her head fell straight down unto the pillow below her. She groaned when Mycah began to slowly pull out, the moment his cock popped out a small amount of cum seeped out, but most of it had been planted securely and deep.

However Mycah wasn’t quite done with Catelyn yet. He grabbed her legs and turned her around on her back, he quickly lined himself up along her pussy. “Hey my Lady I can fuck you here right?” Mycah asked as he began to rub his erection up and down her slit. “Yes please do.” Catelyn urged the red haired boy.

“Thank you very much.” Mycah then muttered just before he pushed into her, she felt a lot different from Sansa, there was a bit resistance when he had gotten a little in, but she fit around him perfectly unlike where Sansa was always very tight, while Mycah was in his own thoughts Catelyn was loudly moaning with her hands intertwined in her hair, this was amazing beyond belief, her eyes was half closed from the pleasure the only thing she could make out was the big grin on Mycah’s face along with her feet that twitched in the air every time he thrust into her.

While Mucah pounded into Catelyn he couldn’t resist leaning down and taking the nipple of one of her bouncing tits into his mouth. Catelyn was on cloud nine the only moment she seemed just a little shocked was when he kissed her his tongue exploring her mouth, but she quickly kissed back.

Catelyn and Mycah had been at it for a couple of minutes now and with one exceptionally strong thrust Catelyn slipped into unconsciousness. “Oops,” Mycah muttered when he saw the state she had ended up in.

Mycah simply continued to fuck her thinking she would wake up any second, but for a full minute she said nothing the only sound was that of flesh hitting each other, jumping up on the soft bed Mycah squatted down close to her face and began to slap her with his cock. “Wakey wakey My Lady.”Mycah spoke in amusement as he slapped both her cheeks and prodded her lips with his cock before forcing it deep into her mouth.

Mycah quickly realized that it wasn’t half as good as when she was awoke to suck on it quickly got bored and instead planted down on her stomach and pressed her tits together around his cock. “Fuck I wanted to fuck you for so long my Lady, did you know?” Mycah asked the unconscious Catelyn. “You know tomorrow I think that I will fuck Arya as well, you are more than welcome to be there too, though I think we should keep your husband out of it.” Mycah said as he gave Ned a quick look.

Each time he thrust between her heavenly pillows the tip of dick hit her jaw, Mycah slightly adjust the pillow under her head so instead she would give it a kiss, several strings were formed between his already wet cock head and her lips. Finally Catelyn came to as she quickly began to suck on the head in front of her, Mycah was just happy she didn’t woke up in shock and began to scream.

“You were out a bit my Lady.” Mycah spoke as he watched Catelyn suckle on the tip of his dick, “Sorry agh won’t um happen again.” Catelyn said as she began to lick the tip while Mycah pinched her nipples. Feeling his second orgasm coming, Mycah pulled away much to Catelyn disappointment, but it quickly disappeared when Mycah forced her around on all four and thrust into her doggy style.

Mycah held a firm grip around her hips as he pounded into her listening to her gasps before emptying his baby batter deep into her womanhood. Mycah kept himself deep inside while he filled her up, he couldn’t care less if she got pregnant or not, that wasn’t his problem and beside nobles got some kind of tea to prevent children or something like that, he wasn’t sure.

“Don’t worry my Lady we still got all night!” Mycah said happily letting Catelyn know he was nowhere near done with her.


	4. Starks of winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycah having a foursome with beautiful Stark ladies.

It had been three nights since Mycah and Catelyn had a good tumble right next to Lord Eddard and ever since Mycah have been eager to get back for a round more with Catelyn, but unfortunately circumstances had it that Catelyn was always quite busy by her husband side, she rarely had a day off where she could relax and be with her family. Lucky for Mycah today was exactly one of those days, Catelyn was spending the day with her youngest son Rickon in her bedroom. Rickon wasn’t very old and still needed to spend time with his mom some days. However even though it was a day where she was supposed to be taking care and bonding with Rickon Catelyn didn’t stop herself from inviting Mycah to her bedroom later today.

So just like always Mycah was walking through the halls of the castle looking completely innocent and tried to avoid eye contact with everyone he ran into until he came to his favorite part of Winterfell. The Lord’s bedchamber. “My Lady it’s Mycah, may I enter?” Mycah spoke as he knocked on the door. He didn’t have to wait long before he received a reply. “Enter spoke a feminine tone he realized belonged to Lady Stark. As soon as he came through the door he came upon a sight that made him lick his lips.

On the edge of Lord Eddard’s bed sat Lady Catelyn, she was wearing a dark blue dress. Except she wasn’t exactly wearing it, she hadn’t put her arms through the sleeves, so everything the dress was covering was from the waist and down, leaving her top half completely exposed giving Mycah a good look of her round breasts, or at least one of them as she was holding Rickon who was breastfeeding on her left nipple.

“Hey Mycah, don’t worry we are done in two minutes… Unless of course you would like to join Rickon?” Catelyn suggested as she sent the gloating boy a sultry look. Mycah quickly came closer and cupped her unattended breast with one hand feeling its softness and weight. “I would love too, unless you mind of course.” Mycah said as he stared at her tit. “Knock yourself out.” Catelyn responded and threw her head back in pleasure as Mycah quickly attacked her breast.

Catelyn moaned in pleasure as she watched how Mycah happily sucked away and gulped down all the milk filling his mouth before beginning to bite and pull on her breast. Suddenly while Catelyn had her eyes closed in pleasure she heard a small pop coming from Rickon opening her eyes, she saw how Mycah had grabbed his head and forced him away from her breast. Mycah had now taken control of both her tits and was eagerly switching between them. “Well aren’t we um being selfish today?” Catelyn asked as Mycah had pushed both her breasts together and was sucking on both her nipples.

“He can have his share as soon as I’m done, I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” Mycah spoke to which Catelyn looked on Rickon still trying to reclaim one of her breasts showing he was still thirsty. Catelyn didn’t say anything she just enjoyed herself holding Rickon while Mycah was drinking milk. Finally after a few minutes Mycah pulled back and made a little burp before drying his mouth. “That was delicious.” Mycah spoke happily, but most happy was Rickon as he was finally able to take one of his mother’s nipples back into his mouth, but as he began to suck no milk came out. Rickon tried sucking even harder, but still nothing. When little Rickon found out there was no milk left for him he began to whimper much to Catelyn’s annoyance. “You promised you would share.” Catelyn said looking at Mycah. “Yeah, sorry I got caught in the moment.” Mycah apologized. “Well anyway Rickon can wait a bit more, now that you had your fun, it’s my time isn’t it?” Catelyn spoke with a seductive voice making Mycah’s erection throb in his pants.

Catelyn placed Rickon in his crib on the other side of the room, while Mycah was getting undressed. He only got his shirt off before Catelyn pushed him unto the bed. As soon as Catelyn had pushed Mycah down on the bed she began to help him off his pants, as soon as Mycah’s long erection sprang out of his pants Catelyn grabbed it with both her hands and smelled its scent, her eyes almost rolling back from the stale smell alone.

“You have been missing it huh?” Mycah questioned as he watched the noble lady down between his legs and happily kissing the length of his cock. “I have, but I would be insane if I didn’t love a big strong cock such as this.” Catelyn answered in a sultry tone before she went even lower on him. Mycah’s breath hitched when Catelyn took one of his balls inside her mouth her tongue playing with the round orb and covering it in salvia before shifting to the other ball giving it the same tour, before releasing each of them with a great pop so loud they managed to grab the playing Rickon’s attention.

Both Catelyn and Mycah both ignored Rickon and his attempts to get closer to the bed so he could see what his mom and the strange boy were doing, the constant moans and slurping sounds had caught his attention. Mycah was keeping a keen eye on Lady Stark as she had her mouth wide open while taking long lick on his cock from base to the tip sometimes she would stop at the top and her tongue would circulate around his cock head. However even though Mycah was in a completely bliss as he watched the beautiful married noble lady kissing his cock, his heart almost sprang out his chest the moment there was a knocking on the door.

Catelyn’s mouth quickly left Mycah’s erection. “Under the bed.” Catelyn quickly spoke in a low tone, making sure whoever on the other side of the door wouldn’t hear it. Mycah didn’t hesitate as he quickly gathered his clothes in one hand and disappeared under the bid bed. Catelyn quickly adjusted her dress and ran a hand through her hair before she went over and opened the door. “Oh it’s just you two.” Catelyn said as she saw her two daughters she had invited earlier to come and join her and Mycah, but still even though she thought it would have been her daughters on the other side of the door she still had to be extremely careful.

When Arya and Sansa both entered the room happiness could be found on Rickon’s face as he was happy to see his two sisters and relief could be seen on Mycah’s though the relief quickly turned into excitement could he have a foursome? Little Rickon felt utterly betrayed when neither his two sisters nor his mom gave him a single look instead they all went right back on top of the bed with the strange boy. “I had no idea you two would be joining me and your mom’s fun.” Mycah said with a smile as Aryas small hands had already grabbed his erection. “Mom invited us because we could have some fun family time. Mom can I suck on it first.” Sansa suddenly turned around asked her mom watching them all three passively.

“What no I wanna go first.” Arya complained and Mycah could feel a small ping of pain as both small girls grabbed his rock hard dick and tried to force it two different directions. “I have already decided how we do this.” Catelyn spoke firmly gaining both girls attention, the next thing that happened was that Catelyn grabbed both girls neck and began to lower Arya’s head towards the purple tip. “Agh.” Mycah made a small groan as he felt Aryas small lips giving the tip a small kiss before her small mouth stretched open so she could begin to take the cock into her mouth.

Arya with her small mouth could just barely get past the tip before she began to gag on Mycah’s massive cock. While Arya was busy slurping and drooling all over his cock Mycah had started a small make out session with Sansa as their lips were connected and their tongues playing with each other. When Arya was done her mom removed her head making space for Sansa to try. Just like Arya she started off by placing a small kiss right on top of the cock before opening wide taking his meat in her mouth. While Sansa tried her best to give Mycah a good blowjob Arya had stripped off her clothes, so that Sansa was now the only one dressed in the room. While Sansa was busy sucking and Catelyn was busy watching her progress Mycah couldn’t resist leaning in close to Arya and play with the cute small nipples she had. Taking one of the small nubs in between his teeth and pulling on it while on of his hands pulled on the other.

After a certain amount of time Sansa pulled back with an audible gasp. “They both still have much to learn, how about you show them how it’s done?” Mycah asked Catelyn as both her daughters looked at her heaving for breath. Catelyn quickly adjusted herself with her mouth in front of the purple tip she quickly took the cock into her mouth, both her daughters watched in awe as Catelyn took it to the root his cock creating a visible bulge in her throat, before she pulled back having covered his dick in spit.

“Shows not over yet.” Catelyn muttered as she pushed Mycah down on his back and straddled him, she grabbed his dick and used it to tease her entrance before she impaled herself down upon it, Sansa who had tried this was not as impressed as Arya, but none the less she was still surprised that her mom could actually fit everything inside her. “Ugh this is the best.” Catelyn moaned as she had everything inside of her, she remained this way until Mycah gave her a hard slap on her ass telling her to start riding him.

Sansa and Arya watched Mycah grope their mother’s ass while she was going up and down his length, when they moved in closer to get a better look, Mycah said "Sansa, Arya why don't you both take your mother's breast and suckle on them". So both the girls sucked on Catelyn's tits and Mycah couldn't control his orgasm as he saw the sight before him. He took his hands from Catleyn's ass and spanked both Sansa and Arya before fingering their cunt. He is fucking the mother with his cock and fucking her daughters with his fingers. Mycah told Sansa to rub the clit of her mother with her left hand and spank her mother with her right hand. And he ordered Arya the same. Catelyn's eyes were almost rolling back into her head with her breasts being sucked, the occasionally spanking the rubbing of her clit and the huge cock inside of her. Finally Mycah could feel his climax approaching, with no warning he just continued fucking Lady Stark until he forced her down unto his lap and began firing his cum up into her womb. Catelyn would have given a loud squeal if Mycah hadn’t sealed her mouth with his own, his tongue exploring her mouth while he continued pumping his cum up into her.

Catelyn sat still on his still hard cock in total bliss for a minute before finally managing to get, getting off the bed she spread her legs, a bit of cum trailing down her legs, but most of it was placed firmly inside of her. Looking back at the bed Sansa and Arya was cleaning Mycha’s cock that was messy with their combined juices. “Good girls.” Mycah groaned as his head rested on Lord Eddard’s pillow. “I believe its Sansa turn.” Catelyn smirked as she returned to bed.

“Sansa you two have already practiced sex right?” Catelyn asked and Arya looked shocked when Sansa nodded in agreement. “Wait why have Sansa already done it, when I haven’t?” Arya complained looking towards Mycah. “Don’t worry I promise you will get your turn, I just tried it with Sansa before because she is a little older than you.” Mycah told her before grabbing her small cheeks and brining her into a kiss, his tongue filling her small mouth. Sansa was still sucking on his cock while Arya began sucking on his tongue. Catelyn then pulled Arya away and cupped her small womanhood preparing her for the round after Sansa.

Grabbing Sansa’s hair Mycah removed her mouth from his cock and put her down into missionary position. Mycah grabbed his rod and lightly hit it against her cunt and few times, both Catelyn and Arya had scooted closer to watch. To Catelyn this didn’t look okay at all she looked way too small to be able to take that kind of monster, but when Mycah lined up and slowly began to push her lower lips began to spread, trying it’s best to invite the monster inside. “MMM agh igh.” Sansa softly whined, until he got half inside of her and then began to thrust back and forth.

Catelyn looked a little worried, Sansa’s pussy formed a perfect circle around his cock, but Arya was even smaller, oh well, where there is a will there is a way. After watching for a while Catelyn grew a little bored, why did he only go half the way? Quickly leaving Arya and sneaking up behind the thrusting Mycah she whispered to him that he should kiss her. Mycah more than happy to oblige connected lips with the moaning of all the girls she was the most kissable with her beautiful blue eyes and pale skin, then out of nowhere Catelyn grabbed Mycha from and forced him down upon Sansa. Mycah noticed the panic in her eyes as their mouths were smashed together she wanted to scream in pain as his cock was forced deep into her womb, her eyes turned white and she lost consciousness.

“She passed out.” Mycah grunted as he continued to fuck her, he had planned to go balls deep in her at some time anyway, now as good as any. “Just continue.” Catelyn muttered more occupied with pleasuring Arya who sat in between Catelyns legs with her own legs spread while Catelyns hands played with her small body. The only thing they could both see. Where Mycah’s back his balls now hitting against Sansa’s small ass and Sansas legs dangling in the air twitching every so often.

Mycah was beginning to thrust harder and harder with each passing second. He had both his hands on her small breasts his finger pulling on her nipples. It wasn’t much, but when he pulled they went a little into the air showing she wasn’t completely flat. With one rough pull he actually managed to raise her body by her tits, good thing she was unconscious this would make any woman scream in pain. Slowly letting her back down by still holding her nipples her pulled on them once again. He began to fuck her at an even faster pace while holding her upper body floating solely by holding her nipples.

Letting go of her tits Sansa fell back down unto the bed. Looming over her his tongue began to lick her lips, before going past them and into her mouth exploring her hot wet orifice. His balls were loudly smacking against her ass and the bed was creaking from the ruthless fucking performed by Mycah. While this was going on Catelyn was nibbling at Arya’s neck and slowly inserted a finger inside her. Mycah managed to grab both Catelyn and Arya’s attention when his groans became louder, both crawling to the still unconscious Sansa’s side. Mycah’s cock made a bulge in her stomach which both girls could watch hammered back and forth inside Sansa well past her navel, finally Mycah stopped all the way inside and began to spray his seed inside her, Mycah looked like he was in heaven when he did the last couple of thrusts before slowly pulling out of Sansa, his cum well stored inside her.

His cock left Sansa with and audible pop, still standing semi erect Catelyn quickly came crawling towards him and began to lick his and Sansa’s combined juices off his cock, while Arya was exploring Sansa’s used cunt a little cum was seeping out of her and Arya did a good job of licking it all up. When Catelyn were done cleaning Mycah walked up behind Arya who was still exploring her sister, Mycah gained Arya’s attention when he placed his big hot member down on her back to gain an idea of how deep he would go.

“It’s my turn now right?” Arya questioned eagerly, not knowing how much it would actually hurt in a bit. Mycah smiled and instructed her to lie on her back next to her sister, Arya happily did as she was told and quickly spread her legs wide granting Mycah a full view of her naked body. “Oh somebody is eager for cock.” Mycah smiled, happily waving his erection in the air. “I’ve been waiting so long you gave it to Sansa for so long, now it’s my turn.” Arya demanded causing both Mycah and Catelyn to smile.

Catelyn had placed two fingers on Arya’s small cunt and spread it open, there wasn’t really any place, her opening looked way too small compared to the tip of cock. Well Sansa was small in the beginning too and now she made a perfect fit. Taking up the challenge Mycah place his meat along Arya’s slit and began to apply some pressure. When that made no progress Mycah began moving his member up and down her slit and making small thrusts against her, but nothing worked, losing patience and knowing that they didn’t have forever Mycah took hold of his cock with one hand and grabbed her right side with the other hand and pushed harder against.

Arya had been moaning a lot as Mycah continued to find ways of penetrating her. When Mycah grabbed her with one hand and pushed even harder up against her he suddenly stopped with a surprised look. “What happened?” Asked Catelyn still sitting close, but unable to see what Mycah just did. “I found an opening, can you give her a long kiss, otherwise the rest of Winterfell will hear this.” Mycah said knowing that Arya would be screaming from the pain at any moment, they had already told her there would be pain, but will Arya said she wasn’t afraid, she probably would never be able to expect how much it would hurt losing her virginity to such a monster.

The opening Mycah had found were still tiny, the tip of his cock was barely looking inside Arya, but from here he would be able to force the rest inside. When Catelyn leaned down close to Arya and kissed her Mycah grabbed both the little girls hips and began pressing, Mycah quickly let go of her hips and instead grabbed her arms, because as soon as he began to press she began to throw her arms around, holding her down Mycah continued pushing into her, the tightness was nothing short of insane. After some work his lower head was finally all the way inside her tight walls, a small amount of blood leaking out, while Arya’s screams was being suppressed by Catelyn.

There was still much work left, readjusting his hips he once again began to slowly fill up Arya’s small snitch. He didn’t have to go far before he reached his next obstacle, her maidenhood. Looking towards Arya and seeing Catelyn was still in a deep kiss with her. Mycah with a quick thrust broke through her maidenhood, he felt her arms tense once more before going limp. “She passed out.” Catelyn answered pulling back from Arya.

“Mycah was about to talk, but Catelyn beat him to it, with a surprised look on her face, she looked at where him and Arya was connected and with a lowly whisper of. “Oh gods.” For the first time Mycah too looked down to see his work, and yes it looked a bit shocking, his cock had a perfect outline inside little Arya. Getting a closer look at Arya he could see a few tears falling down her cheeks. Now that she was passed out there wasn’t really any reason for holding back, just like with Sansa. His fingers began circulating around her small pink nipples and flicker them every so often, before pinching them between two fingers.

Pulling out of Arya with a pop. Catelyn helped turning her around, grabbing Arya’s hips Mycah raised her ass into the air, her head shoved into a pillow, once again lining up against her cunt. He went inside a bit easier than the last time, holding her hips firmly in his hands Mycah began to take the young girl from behind. His head was turned towards Catelyn as their tongues had their own battle.

Mycah didn’t even need to thrust into Arya, her small frame was easy enough to push back and forth on his cock. The room was filled with the slapping sounds of Mycahs hips meeting small Arya’s ass. “Catelyn can you suck my balls?” Mycah asked as he continued to pound Arya. Catelyn did as requested and crawled down between Mycahs legs, from here she could truly see where Mycah and her daughter was connected. Arya was spread almost unrealistically wide around his huge cock. His penis made a clear bulge in young Arya’s womb as it moved back and forth, she watched in awe for a couple of seconds before she remembered her task, looking towards the swinging ball sack she gently caught them in her hands and was given a grunt from Mycah, while she held the balls and kissed them and licked them, Mycah had stopped thrusting and was instead pushing Arya back and forth on his member, after playing a little with the lovely balls she took one of them in her mouth, she loved the mix of sweat and salt she got from sucking on the testicle.

She didn’t know for how long she had laid there on her back, happily sucking on Mycahs balls, but she felt them starting to get firmer she knew he was close, his ball popped out of her mouth when Mycah stood up on the bed, still holding Arya and with a silent roar he began to fill her with his seed.

Catelyn watched Arya’s ragdoll like body being held in the air by Mycahs hands as he gave her the last pounds and emptied his balls into her, Catelyn had expected Mycah to just drop Arya on the bed when he was done, but to her surprise and a little disappointment he slowly sank her down. Mycah pulled out of Arya with a pop, there was some blood on his cock, but not as much as there was expected. When Mycah pulled out he left Arya alone for five seconds before pressing his cock against her slit again, wanting to test her twat, with just a little force the small lips spread wide to welcome him in.

Mycah had rinsed his cock in a jar of water which stood on a table, until his cock looked sparkling new again. “That sure was fun.” Mycah spoke as both Arya and Sansa was passed out and Catelyn sat naked on the big bed still with her seductive smile. “Sure was, I just hoped no one heard us, you were pretty loud.” Catelyn told him as he came closer.

“Ha sorry, I got a little carried away, it’s not every day you are fucking the most powerful woman in the North and her daughters. Mycah said with a smirk as he took on of her nipples in his mouth once again. He was tired and thirsty so he suckled on her tits like a babe and drank her milk or at least what left of them. “I… I just can’t.” Catelyn muttered which caught Mycah’s attention. “You can’t what? Mycah asked as he played with her tits and milk began to flow into his mouth.

“I can’t stop thinking about you cock.” Catelyn admitted before she threw Mycah down on the bed and popped his cock into her mouth, hungrily sucking on it. At first Mycah was shocked, but he quickly regained himself and with a big smile he grabbed her auburn hair and began to thrust against her beautiful face. “I love you my Lady.” He said and this time Catelyn was the one shocked, but she couldn’t say anything as she had Mycah’s meat pole down her throat and both his hands holding her head.

Mycah pounded against her face for 10 minutes before pulling back, while Catelyn coughed Mycah grabbed his cock and lined it up, the moment Catelyn looked forward she received a big facial, the cum covered her face and continued to spray over her tits. Catelyn looked like she was in heaven while Mycah finished off, by rubbing the tip of his dick against her nipples.

“That’s it… That was the finale, I can’t anymore.” Mycah spoke as he tried to regain his breath. Catelyn just sat there on her knees and was still processing what just happened. “That was amazing.” She finally spoke much to Mycah’s joy. Mycah stayed a bit and talked with Catelyn, but the hour began to turn late, but before he left he was curious. “Tell my Lady I really need to piss.” He spoke shocking Catelyn.” "Honestly I’m not really into those things.” Catelyn spoke quickly assuming that Mycah wanted to give her a golden shower. “Oh don’t worry. I was wondering can I piss on your daughters then?" Mycah asked directing at passed out Sansa and Arya. “I don’t mind, but I think it will be to messy, maybe some other time. There actually was some part of the idea that turned Catelyn on, but for Mycah to just piss in her and her husband’s bedroom, would make it really hard to remove the evidence. “Some other time maybe.” Mycah spoke with a smile as he raised both his hands and slapped both Arya and Sansa’s ass before he jumped out of bed and got dressed. “I hope to see all three of you again very soon.” Mycah spoke. “Likewise.” Catelyn replied before Mycah left.


	5. The Royal visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king visits winterfell and our legend Mycah gets acquainted with the queen of the seven kingdoms.

2 Years later beginning of season 1

The last two years had been nothing, but wonderful for the peasant boy Mycah. Arya, Sansa and Catelyn, hell even a few other girls in Winterfell like Sansa’s friend Jeyne Poole were all totally under Mycha’s control, he had spent the last two years by becoming the king of Winterfell in his own right and he never grew tired of it.

Right now Mycah was once again up to no good, as he was inside Sansa’s room, along with Sansa and Catelyn. Both of the ladies wore beautiful dresses and Catelyn was doing Sansa’s hair, for some reason Mycah didn’t know why, but the king was on his way, actually he would arrive very shortly, so both Catelyn and Sansa had to look their finest. Arya should have joined them, but she had disappeared, it wasn’t uncommon for her to sneak off and spend an hour or two in the forest outside.

However even though Catelyn and Sansa were busy, that didn’t mean that Mycah was left bored. Currently Mycah stood behind Catelyn, his pants and underwear down by his ankles, while Catelyn’s dressed were tugged up and her own underwear slightly pulled down, her rear shooting backwards as if to present herself.

They had continued like this for a while, Mycah slowly thrusting into Catelyn from behind, while she did her best to set Sansa’s hair. His thrusts was small and easy and while Catelyn was still moaning and muttering, she did manage to also focus on her daughter’s hair at the same time. “Mom, the king, what is he like?” Sansa asked not paying any special interest in Mycah, she was used to this that watching Mycah fuck her mother seemed quite natural.

“T-the king mm, well he ugh, it’s been some time since I agh! Saw him last time, but he-ummmm was a lively person and was quite fond of… Fuck Mycah yes, well he liked parties.” Catelyn tried to speak as best she could, while Mycah was behind her, his hands placed upon her hips as he continued to thrust into her, he didn’t speak a single word, only the occasionally grunt and moan.

When Catelyn reached her own climax and squeezed around the cock inside her. Mycah too felt his own limit approach and with two finale hard thrusts Mycah sprayed all his seed into Catelyn’s pregnant womb. Yeah Catelyn and Mycah were awaiting a child, this will be number two as they already have a daughter named Jane Stark, of course no one knew the child was his and Catelyn had passed it off as Ned’s.

When Mycah had pulled out of Catelyn some of his seed began to drip out of her entrance, quickly walking around Catelyn until he stood in front of Sansa, his cock still hard. “Sansa my dick got a bit messy, when I had fun with your mom, will you be a sweetie and clean it for me?” Mycah asked innocently, however he didn’t even wait for an answer, he already knew it and had begun pressing his cock towards Sansa’s face.

When Mycah pushed his cockup until it was by her lips Sansa opened up wide and sealed the tip of his cock between her red lips. Her tongue began to travel in circles around the crown and with her two hands she both stroked his cock and messaged his balls. “Ahh that’s great Sansa.” Mycah encouraged, he wanted to place a hand on the top of her head and help her go down a bit, but that would mess up her hair. Her mouth was like an iron grip when she began to suck on the tip. Mycah decided that while Sansa was busy taking care of the remaining cum left and Catelyn still doing her hair, Mycah slipped a hand down Sansa’s beautiful blue dress and grabbed a hold of one of her breasts through the fabric.

While they are still small, they sure had grown a lot since two years ago, mainly because all of the abuse Mycah had put the small breasts through. Pinching, pulling, licking and sucking, they were firm about the same size as apples, this was a lot of growth when thinking back the first time he saw them, they were barely even starting to develop. Arya’s breasts have also seen quite the development, when they first started there were none, her chest was completely flat, but today they were the size of strawberries.

It was a bit harder to judge Catelyn seeing as when they started she already had some damn fine tits, but it’s possible they have also grown a little, because of her pregnancies, he remembered back to all the time Catelyn was about to breastfeed Rickon, only for him to come in and steal all the milk for himself, poor Rickon was first allowed to drink when he had covered her tits in his cum, well at least it added some flavor.

“Sansa I’m almost there, just a little more.” Mycah grunted as he continued to carefully play with her clothed breasts, he wasn’t going to do any harm to the dress, he was always careful on not leaving any evidence that could lead back to him, if he was reckless he would probably have lost his head a year ago.

Meanwhile Sansa was focusing on the big cock tip in her mouth, her small tongue circulating around it licking up any leaking pre-cum, while she was also busy stroking his shaft and playing with her balls, her head remained still so her mom could do the hair, she barely even got a warning when Mycah announced. “Ahh I’m going to shoot!” And a couple of seconds later she felt tip in her mouth starting to quiver like crazy and before she realized it, her mouth was beginning to fill with hot delicious cum. Fortunately Sansa had plenty of experience swallowing these big amounts and with three hard swallows, her mouth was empty.

Pulling Mycah’s cock out of her mouth with a deep gasp and a few saliva strings connecting her mouth to the dick, she quickly cleaned it. When Sansa was all done Mycah let out a long and satisfied sigh before he began to put his pants back on. “Thanks for letting me in, this sure were fun. I think I walk down to the courtyard and get ready, will you two soon be ready as well?” Mycah questioned.

“Yeah, I’m almost done here.” Catelyn responded before she quickly turned her head and she and Mycah shared a small kiss before Mycah left the room. “You sure seemed eager to suck him dry today Sansa.” Catelyn spoke with a soft smile as she brushed Sansa’s hair. “That’s because when I sucked him off yesterday and almost got the sperm, Arya grabbed the cock and forced it out of my mouth into her own and stole all of his cum, he owed me a big load today.” Sansa spoke as she quickly licked her lips still feeling his salty taste on her lips.

Mycah could Barely see anything, the courtyard was filled with different people all waiting to see the king arrive, in the front of horde of people stood the Starks and were waiting to greet king Robert welcome. Sansa and Catelyn had made it, Catelyn was all holding their own daughter Jane in her arms, and stood waiting next to Lord Eddard.

“Catelyn have you seen Arya?” Eddard asked Catelyn, seeing as how it would be slightly embarrassing if not the entire family was here. “No idea, I couldn’t find her when she needed to get her hair done, but you know how much she hates it, she will most likely turn up shortly after all this is done.” Catelyn answered just before the first horse came riding in through the large gate holding a long a yellow banner with a dark stag upon it.

Mycah watched from a distance how more and more people came in finally a big carriage came riding in with a big fat man in front riding a horse. Behind the carriage came a blond young teenage accompanied by a big knight wearing a dog formed helmet.

Mycah could barely see anything, but what he did manage to see was when the doors to the carriage opened up and a absolutely stunning beauty walked out. Golden hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin and a slender form along with quite big fun bags that Mycah would love to dive into. Two other people also came out of the carriage, but Mycah didn’t manage to get a proper look of them.

Time went on There was going to be a huge party this night and a lot of people who usually could visit Winterfell like himself wasn’t allowed entry this night, apparently something about not being important enough to be in the same room as royalty. Or well that was a rough translation of the reason he heard.

SO using his brain he visited early next morning, knowing that many of the people had been partying and would sleep far into the day, he decided to visit Arya, knowing that her father wouldn’t allow her to party too much, they had sex in her room for a small two hours before Mycah decided that he should go back home and make some breakfast, his dad was sleeping in as well, the kitchen staff have had their own little private party in the kitchen last night, drinking the leftovers.

However as he moved through the outside Winterfell and was almost halfway home, he catches something out of the corner in his eyes, a shock goes through him, when he sees Brandon Stark or just Bran as people usually calls him was falling from an old tower, he was too far away from hearing him hit the ground, but quickly looking up from where he fell he spotted, long golden hair, he couldn’t see much because of the distance, but without doubt that was the queen. Deciding not to get dragged into this Mycah began running away towards his home.

When Mycah finally returned home it took him a couple of moments to digest what he just witnessed. Did the queen push Lord Brandon out of a tower, but why? No wait… Could he possibly, use this to his own advantage. As far as Mycah saw he was the only one who witnessed it. Could he us this to get closer to the queen, Mycah wasn’t sure what he was thinking, he was already fucking three Starks and if Lord Eddard were to learn about any one of them his head would roll and now he was seriously thinking about blackmailing the most influential woman in the continent and wife to the king of the seven kingdoms. All the men were planning to go on a big hunt tomorrow to celebrate Lord Eddard becoming something called hand of the king, which sounded important, there would be no better opportunity, then again maybe the hunt will get cancelled because of Brandon’s fall.

The next day when the clock was on noon, the important men left for their hunting trip, and even though he had done this for so many years, walking towards Winterfell knowing he was going to have sex with either Arya, Sansa or Catelyn, however this morning was a bit different as his heart was racing like the time Arya had first caught him in her parents’ bedroom.

Walking through Winterfell he passed many of the doors where he would usually turn, instead he went up the stairs and continued until he reached the highest level of Winterfell where the royalty was staying Walking down the silent hallway he finally reached the door where the king and queen where staying, currently the king was out hunting, which should make the queen alone. He was shaking and scared, yet he believed that it was worth the risk finally after standing outside the door for a small minute having heard and confirmed that there were someone in the room, he knocked.

It didn’t take long before the door opened and there she stood and all her grace Cersei Lannister queen of the seven kingdoms. She was wearing a long red dress that was covered in gold lions, her shoulders were covered in wolf fur and she had a small V neck which showed just a tiny bit of her cleavage. She was stunning.

“What is it?” She simply asked and Mycah was left speechless, what should he say? He hadn’t thought this far ahead. Carefully looking up, trying his hardest to make sure his eyes didn’t linger on her breasts. “My Lady, no sorry your grace, I bring important information.” Mycah spoke as he took a knee in front of the queen giving her a little smirk.

“Well at least you know your courtesies which are more than can be demand from the most of you peasants, so talk what is this information?” Cersei spoke demanding answers. Her eyes taking in the young messenger, he looked a little older than Joffrey, he had short red hair, a face covered in freckles, big cheeks and a big stomach, well judging from his stomach he was a lucky peasant, but from his face the gods most have hated him.

“F-forgive me your La, Grace, but It’s very sensitive It would be best if I could come inside to make sure that no one else hears.” Mycah spoke, still nervous of saying anything wrong, he was speaking with a person who could execute almost anyone if she feels like it. However Cersei saw him as just another little dirty peasant working for some noble and didn’t give it a single though, instead she gave tired sigh, before telling him to close the door after him when he came in.

Doing as he was told followed after the queen inside the room. He quickly closed the door behind him and gave the key a little twist too making sure no one would come in. The room looked almost identical to Catelyn and Lord Eddard’s room, only a few changes in thing such as painting and furniture.

“Know then tell, what was so important that you were unable to tell me off it in the hallway?” Cersei asked as she went over and took a seat in the left corner of the room. “The information is a-actually about Lord Brandon Stark.” Mycah sputtered out and while Mycah didn’t look. Cersei’s facial structure changed from bored to serious.

“Yes that poor boy, what is this information involving Brandon?” Cersei asked preparing herself for everything he could say. Did this child know about her and Jamie? If that was the case she would need to get him killed later.

“Th um information is well that I saw you push Brandon out of the tower.” Mycah spoke. However when Cersei quickly stood up Mycah was surprised and was forced to take a step back.

“It will simply be your word against mine and honestly do you believe that anyone is ever going to believe you? A peasant.” Cersei spoke in defiance and anger, whatever it was he wanted he will not get. And for a little moment Mycah looked down into the floor before finally looking back up.

I’m good friends with Arya, Sansa and Catelyn, if I told them, then they would defiantly believe me. Mycah spoke, hoping that this was enough. And it did seem so as the queen stared at Mycah with an angry look in her eyes.

“Tell me if they really are your friends, then why not just already tell them what you know?” Cersei questioned, it was obvious that he had some kind of motive, did he want money? Maybe a job back in Kings landing or maybe even a title. She could give him all three though a title would be a little difficult seeing as how it would raise questions.

“I haven’t told them, course I would have nothing to gain from it.” Mycah spoke and a Cersei regained a small smirk, there it was.

“Very well what do you demand for your silence? Money? Buildings? A title?” She asked her small smirk becoming bigger she needed to win this otherwise she would lose everything, she could have him killed later, but if he decided to run away and tell everyone about it know, then she would die, along with Jamie and her children.

“N-no actually what I want is…Mm to just once have sex with you.” There it was, he managed to say it and judging from her shocked expression she heard him. The very thought of it turned him on to no end, having sex with the queen.

“How dare you to make such a demand of me! I’m a Lannister of Casterly Rock and you are a dirty peasant who was born in a shack behind Winterfell!” Cersei spoke in fury, scaring Mycah to no end. Not saying anything Mycah believed that she would get him killed and turned towards the door, he was ready to run all the way to the Wall and take the black.

However just as he reached the door handle he heard the queen. “W-wait a moment.” She had figured that he was going to run away and tell people about what he saw. Robert would kill her and everyone she loved and she would do anything to protect her children… Yes no matter what.

Mycah slowly turned around to see the queen stare into the ground with bailed fists. “You swear upon all of the gods, that if we have sex just once you will never mention what you saw to anyone?” Cersei asked as she looked upon the peasant in front of her, she didn’t even know his name.

“Y-yes I swear upon all the gods, this is the only thing that I really wish for.” Mycah spoke with perhaps a little too much eagerness as he stared upon Cersei. “Very well then I accept.” She answered, those words were like angel music to his ears and he watched how the queen began to fiddle with multiple small knots on her dress before she undid the last one and carefully she opened up her dress and showed off her beautiful pale white skin and her big firm round breasts.

Cersei flinched in disgust, when she saw the peasant boy began to drool at the sight of her breasts. With a small movement she removed her clothes and stood naked on the floor in front of Mycah. Cersei was already thinking about how the boy should die, no matter how long it took her, she would allow the boy the greatest pleasure in the world by bedding her and then in maybe a week or two he will get his throat slit in the night.

Mycah though had some completely different thought as he slowly walk towards the queen. He was staring at the queen’s nude form and couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, this was the queen and he was about to have sex with her! Everything worked out in his favor, his eyes locked on her pale breasts, until finally he stood right in front of her.

“C-c-can I touch t-them?” Mycah stuttered a questions still showing how nervous he was, his eyes slowly looked up and he managed to get eye contact with Cersei’s green eyes and a close look of her beautiful face. “Wasn’t that what you wanted?” Cersei simply shot back with a stern voice and Mycah now knowing that he was allowed to touch, slowly raised his hands. Cersei’s eyes following the hands as well until they managed to land on the top of her breasts slowly cupping them.

He was actually touching the queen’s tits! Carefully while both of the tits were cupped by his palms, he gave them a small squeeze, quickly accompanied by another. It was first know that he could truly judge them, they were a little bit larger than Catelyn’s and also firmer, were Catelyn’s was very soft in his fingers could easily sink in to her tits, the queen’s tits seemed to put up some more resistance.

Cersei gave a small shutter as the peasant in front of her slowly squeezed his breasts, his hands were cold to the touch, but her face remained stern, there was no way in the seven hells that she was going to give the boy the thought of him pleasuring her. It was the cold touch of his hands that forced her nipples to start harden while Mycah was still exploring them.

Mycah noticing how something started to poke against his palms while he was slowly rotating the breasts around in circles, he moved his hands to the side to get a better view of her hardening nipples. Removing one hand he brought his face closer to her left tit. Cersei watched it all without saying anything, his tongue slowly leaving his mouth and licked around her areola before he gave her nipple a flick with his tongue.

He gave the other breast the same treatment, switching between both breasts flicking her nipples with his tongue, until he decided that he wanted a little more. “Ahmn,” Mycah mad a little sound, when he opened his mouth and took her left nipple in his mouth. Cersei truly did her best to keep a neutral and stern face, but as Mycah continued she realized that this wasn’t the first time he had done something like this.

However Cersei still forced herself not to make any sounds or pleasurable facial expression, while the boy was vigorously sucking on her breast. Mycah’s tongue worked quickly on the breast in his mouth, covering all of it in his saliva, while his mouth would pull on the tit every now and again. His cock was as hard as rock and created a big bulge in his pants, though the queen didn’t seem to notice as she just looked out into the air in defiance while letting Mycah do what he wanted.

Pulling back his head as much as possible, her breast still in his mouth, his mouth sucking on her breast with all his might until finally with a resounding pop, the breast flew out of his mouth and flew back in place. Not wasting time, wanting to give the other breast the same treatment he quickly opened his mouth and took her other nipples in his mouth. “Mmm.” That sound stopped him quickly, that had to have come from the queen, and with her right nipple in his mouth Mycah raised his eyes up and saw how the queen was staring down upon him with her emerald eyes. “You didn’t hear anything, understood?” Cersei asked the peasant gobbling on her right breast.

“Mhm Ri yndersterend.” Mycah noticed the small shift in her face while he answered her with her nipple still in his mouth. As his mouth continued sucking, he slowly placed both his hands on her hips, curious to see what she was going to do, but as soon as he realized she was going to do nothing, except giving him a small shudder, his arms quickly traveled unto her lower back and down upon her ass.

And while it still looked like Cersei remained calm and collect on the outside, she was burning on the inside, first this little ugly commoner had defiled her breasts and now he had begun placing his hands upon her rear it didn’t take long until both hands on her ass gave it a good grope.

AS Mycah began playing with her ass he pulled away from her right nipple, watching both breasts and happy with his results that he had covered them in his spit. He began focusing on her ass, once again it was about the same size as Catelyn’s no it might have been a little bigger and it was a little firmer, when he spanked Catelyn he could see the ripples run through her ass, that didn’t seem possible with this one.

“Y-your grace, c-could you do me a favor.” Mycah asked nervous, he knew he was pushing her, but he really wanted to try. It was wonderful knowing that he didn’t have to rush, as most of the men were hunting and usually that would take at least two and a half hours and could take all the way up to six hours and it has only been half an hour since they all left.

Meanwhile Cersei couldn’t believe her ears, he wanted a favor. Did she have to do as he said? She had agreed to all this, but if she refused would he tell anyone, she had already gone this far and his favor was probably just something sexual again. “What do you need?” Cersei asked as if talking to anyone, you really couldn’t hear that she was getting her ass fondled while she spoke.

“C-could you press your breasts against she sides of my head?” Mycah questioned and Cersei let out a small sigh, she didn’t respond, but instead did as he asked and grabbed a hold of both her own breasts and pressed them against Mycah’s head, who quickly began to turn his head to the sides, motor boating them, he could have done this without her help, but didn’t want to let go of her ass.

Smack

“Argh!” The queen let out a surprised moan as Mycah had raised one hand and had given her a light spank. However her shock quickly turned to anger and she let go of her breasts that Mycah was still in between. “How in the seven hells do you dare hit me?!” She yelled and Mycah almost had a heart attack thinking that someone could have heard. “S-sorry sorry sorry sorry.” He continued to apologize as he was forced to take two steps back.

Cersei quickly remembering why she did this bit her own lips before she answered. “It’s fine, but never do that again.” She spoke and Mycah believing he had been forgiven quickly approached her again. Cersei was surprised when he didn’t grab either her tits or her ass, instead he had his finger playing with her gold hair. Slowly while Cersei was watching his hands cupped her cheeks and tried to pull her down. Following his wish she slowly bend down and could only watch in disgust as his pursed lips approached hers.

Mycah had his eyes closed until he finally felt the contact between their lips and the peasant and the queen shared a kiss. It wasn’t long into the kiss before Mycah managed to get his tongue inside her mouth, both Mycah and Cersei had their eyes closed as the kiss continued Cersei not moving anything, her tongue laying still inside her mouth while Mycah was eagerly exploring her mouth his tongue often pressing and pushing against the queen’s. 

Before long they were forced to separate because they lacked air, when both of them had regained their breath Mycah once again pressed their mouths together, with one hand on the back of her head and another one pinching one of her nipples. Mycah was surprised when he received a few small moans in the kiss and for just a moment, no more than two seconds he felt the queen’s tongue pushing back against his own and they did a quick swirl around each other.

When they pulled away from each other there were multiple saliva strings connecting their mouths to each other, but Cersei quickly wiped them all away. Cersei’s eyes quickly looked away from Mycah as to pretend that she didn’t just fight back with her own tongue, even if only for two seconds. Mycah believing now having seen the queen naked believed it was his own turn to give back and began to finally strip of his own clothing.

Cersei watched passively as the young teenager stripped, first the top clothing was discarded showing of his big stomach, he truly was an ugly fatty, but when his pants and underwear came off Cersei couldn’t help, but mutter under her breath. “By the sevens…” Cersei had seen no more than two cocks in her life, one being her brother and the other being her spouse King Robert, but this peasant had them both beat easily even if you combined the two. What the actual fuck was that 11 inches? And it looked as thick as her wrist!

“Your grace, did you say anything?” Mycah questioned as he watched Cersei who seemed to be in shock, before she managed to regain her demeanor. “No I said nothing.” Cersei spoke as she saw his cock stand at full mast. It was already leaking pre-cum. Maybe she would be able to finish him off without him even needing to get inside of her.

“Can we get this over with?” Cersei asked Mycah who happily obliged a walked naked towards the bed in the room and sat in the middle of it and Cersei had to remember she needed to tell the servants to change the covers before she slept on this bed tonight. “Will it be fine if I start by taking it in my mouth?” Cersei asked, she was going to finish him off quickly and a small smirk almost formed when she could see how happy he got at the suggestion. “C-can we do a 69?” Mycah asked full of hope.

“Sure.” Cersei said as she played along, Mycah quickly laid himself down on his back and watched how the split her legs on top of him. So this was the queen’s pussy Mycah though as it was slowly brought down closer to his face until it was hovering right above him and he was able to smell it, there was also a bit of water between her legs showing that Mycah had managed to get her a little wet.

Meanwhile Cersei brought her face closer to the tower of a cock until she was close for the musky scent to hit her nose. Right in front of it she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do, it was humongous, slowly she grabbed it by the base with one hand, and as she thought she was unable to reach around it. “Ahh.” Cersei let out a low moan when she felt Mycah licked her vagina. Following his example she began to slowly stroke the cock in front of. Carefully she raised her body a little until she was by the top of the dick, slowly her tongue left her mouth and landed on the purple tip, the second it made contact a strong quiver went through it.

It was a race. Cersei needed to make him cum before he got tired of licking her and started to demand having actual sex with her, if that happened she had lost, thus not spilling anytime Cersei stroke increased in speed and her tongue quickly licked up and down on his shaft. She tried her best to hold her moans back while licking his cock, because Mycah was also licking her, however she was not able to hold all the moans back and every now and then Mycah would get rewarded with a cute moan.

Mycah had his hands placed up on Cersei’s ass and forced her pussy further down unto his mouth where he put his tongue in between her folds, her juices had begun to flow and some went into his mouth, while some went down his cheeks.

I’m going to finish this now! Cersei thought as her stroking motion turned into pumping, and she placed her lips on top of the cock before she opened her mouth and slowly took the cock tip inside her mouth. Cersei moaned around his cock and Mycah moaned inside her pussy as they pleasure each other. Before long as they both continued they both reached their climax at the same time. Mycah got the easy part as Cersei tightened around his tongue and her juices fell directly into his mouth for him to swallow, however Cersei wasn’t as lucky she had never seen an eruption this powerful before as Mycah’s cum shot into the back of her throat and filled her mouth, but there was still more and it began to leak out of her mouth and down his cock.

Cersei quickly got away from the cock that was still shooting out the last few ropes, she had been forced to swallow a little, but she quickly found a towel where she could spit the rest in her mouth out, at least she was so lucky that it wasn’t an awful taste. Walking over to grab some water and clean her mouth, she thought that she couldn’t remember last time she had been this humiliated. But anyway she had won, this was over, she looked towards the peasant slowly getting up from the bed, but was in shock by what she saw. His cock, it was just like before.

“Your grace, that, that was amazing, just tell me when you are ready to more.” Mycah spoke as he stood up and walked besides her to grab a glass of his own water. “W-w-wait aren’t we done, you came.” Cersei asked shocked never having seen anything like this before.

“Yes, but just once, don’t worry there is no way I’m done before I have gone all the way.” Mycah spoke as if he was reassuring her that he was able to still go on. Cersei was left shocked, she had never tried this before, Jamie needs at least two hours before he is ready to go for a second round. “Fine then let us just get this over with.” Cersei finally gave up. She would endure no matter what. Besides what more was five minutes humiliation more, when this peasant had been humiliation her for the last half hour.

Mycah watched the queen’s ass as she went back over to the bed and laid herself on her back and spread her legs. Mycah quickly ran towards the bed and climbed on it once again and went in between her spread legs. “After this you are done and will never speak a word of this or what you saw to anyone.” Cersei spoke in a harsh tone and Mycah just nodded eagerly as he grabbed a hold of his cock and directed it towards the queen’s cunt.

Cersei watched nervous as he placed his cock by her entrance, she was a little curious about how such a big cock would feel, but she still didn’t want to do this this. Slowly Mycah began to press his cock against her folds. “ugmm oh!” Cersei moaned as she felt herself slowly open up like never before. Her moans continued as Mycah continued slowly entering her. She was so fucking tight, even tighter than Arya, though that wasn’t a surprise as he had fucked her for the last two years and her hole was formed after his cock.

“Oh fucking shit! Fuck ahhhh.” Cersei moaned when she felt the cock slowly filling her up pass the point where no one had ever been before. “Agh your grace you feel amazing.” Mycah spoke as he grabbed her hips and with even more power began to fill her even faster. Finally Mycah reached an end, though still having a couple of inches that he wanted in he slowly moved backwards and then he made one powerful thrust forward sending all of his inches straight into. Cersei’s back ached and her mouth was open in a silent scream, while she was having an orgasm.

“Arh your grace, this feels amazing.” Mycah moaned as he began to move his hips back and forth. “Cersei finally coming over the shock began to moan like crazy as she felt the dick inside her moving back and forth. “Ugm ahhh yes.” Cersei moaned, while Mycah’s eyes was locked upon her tits that bounced back and forth following his own rhythm. While stile thrusting he leans down and captures one nipple with his mouth. To his surprise Cersei’s hands comes forth and grabs the beck of his head and pulls him closer to her breast.

Their moans and grunts were in total sync with each single thrust, they would both let go of a sound indicating their pleasure. When Mycah began at an even faster pace Cersei’s moans began to become more hectic and louder, to the point where Mycah was afraid that someone would hear them. “Y-umm your grace, p-please ohhh, we must be silent.” Mycah spoke as his hips continued and his balls would lightly tap her ass.

However when it became clear to him that Cersei had no intention of listening he got another idea and instead connected their lips and that’s when something happened that Mycah could never have foreseen Cersei grabbed the back of his head and they began a heated tongue duel. “Tell me your grace aren’t I better than the king?” Mycah asked, believing he had gotten far enough to ask these kinds of question.

“Yuuuuugh, you are!” Cersei quickly admitted, she didn’t know what the hell was happening to her, she just knew she loved every single moment of it. Mycah satisfied with the answer decided to turn up even more for the pace, until the bed began to creak and the bed moved back and forth long with their rhythm. They continued like this for ten minutes straight, while Mycah also played with her tits and Cersei was given orgasm after orgasm, they were both drenched in sweat when Mycah was finally about to reach his own end.

“Here it comes your grace!” Mycah spoke loudly before he with a final thrust pushed his entire cock inside of her and began to erupt. Cersei laid there with wide eyes and a gasping mouth while feeling his hot sperm shoot inside of her. Slowly pulling out with a pop, semen began to leak out of her abused pussy, both sweaty Mycah decided to crawl up the bed and lay himself next to the queen.

“Ha agh ah ah, what is your name?” Cersei Finally asked the boy. “I’m Mycha and you are Cersei Lannister right?” Mycah questioned, he wasn’t sure he had just called her your grace or queen. “Very well Mycha ah.” Cersei spoke as they both rested side by side on the bed. Until Mycha grabbed the side of Cersei’s face and gave her a kiss. Mycha hadn’t expected that when he had pulled back that Cersei would be the one who shot forward for another kiss. “Well that sure was fun.” Mycha spoke as they ended their kiss and Mycha grabbed hold of one of her breasts giving it a few squeezes. “You know I actually think that I can go for a round more.” Mycha spoke making Cersei look him in the eyes, before a small smile formed on both their lips.

Only a few moments later Cersei was on all four Mycha behind her, his hands placed on her hips and thrusting into her, raising one hand he delivered a powerful spank to her ass. “Yes, yes more please more Mycha!” Cersei yelled, as Mycha gave another powerful spank, when his thrusts became too quick Cersei’s hand gave up and she fell face first down on the bed muttering gibberish, while Mycah showed no mercy and continued his conquest of Cersei Lannister. The men would still be gone for a couple of hours and Mycha had decided to use that to his full advantage.

Three hours had passed since Mycah came to visit Cersei and they were still at it, or Mycah was still at it. Cersei had fucked unconscious only to be woken up and then fucked unconscious again. However Mycah knew that it was about time to leave. Currently Cersei was on her stomach while Mycah lay on her back and had just shot another dose of cum far up her ass. Slowly pulling out of the gaping asshole. Mycah stood up on the bed and reached down and grabbed her golden hair, grabbing a fistful of it he forced her face up. She looked pretty broken, though she would most likely be fine after some rest. Grabbing his dick he gave the queen a few smacks in the face with, before letting her, now the exciting part was how she was going to react when she woke.

Mycah put all his clothes back on and before he left he threw a last look at the half unconscious queen. His palms were imprinted upon her ass her tits were covered in spit and cum, her hair was a mess, both her pussy and ass were gaping open from his visit. All in all Mycah was happy with his work. He then left towards his home, his timing could have been better the hunting part first returned one and a half hour after Mycah had left, he could have played with her a bit more before he had to leave. It was first later that night that Mycha realized his error. He had completely forgotten to try and force his cock down her throat!

Well hopefully he would have the chance again before they all leave, Mycah thought to himself, he was so proud of himself the thought of it being the queen that he had fucked to smithereens played over and over in his head. Life was good.


	6. Goodbye Catelyn stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycah leaves winterfell but not without saying goodbye to Lady Stark.

Goodbye Cat and heading south

The news hit Mycah like a brick, apparently his father was to travel south along with Eddard Stark to King’s landing. His dad was apparently supposed to become Lord Eddard’s chef as Lord Eddard didn’t trust the southern food. Mycah was a little disappointed, him and Catelyn had been ecstatic with the thought of making love in her bed every single night, with no Eddard to get in the way.

Though King’s landing didn’t sound so bad either, it had been three days since he did the queen and he would also be there with Sansa and Arya. Though there might be a problem. Catelyn was the one to always give Arya and Sansa something called moon tea to avoid pregnancy.

Looking outside Mycah could see the sun about to go down. They would be leaving for King’s landing next morning and knowing that he would be missing Catelyn he decided to give her one last and unforgettable visit. So he quickly left for Winterfell, he knew Catelyn was in the east tower along with Bran who was still sleeping from the fall, Mycah should have thanked the boy for falling from the tower, it enabled him to fuck the queen after all.

When he came to the top of the tower he reached a locked door that he quickly knocked on. “Who is it?” A sad feminine came the voice from the other side of the door. “It’s me Mycah.” He quickly responded and after a few seconds the door opened showing a distressed Catelyn who quickly pulled him in and locked the door again.

She actually looked sorrowful. “Catelyn I wanted to tell you how sad I am about Bran.” Mycah spoke a little lie hoping to make Catelyn feel better. “Oh, oh no fuck him, it’s you leaving, that is making me sad.” Catelyn spoke as she took him into a hug and placed his head between her fun bags. “Hehehe, you honor me with your words my Lady.” Mycah spoke before he grabbed both her breasts through her clothes.

Neither of them wasted any time and quickly threw of their clothes, Mycah couldn’t help, but stare at the small bump in her stomach showing their second child was on the way, a pity he had to leave he would have loved giving her even more. Catelyn quickly grabbed hold of his flaccid cock and began to slowly stroke it in her palm, while Mycah leaned in and took on of her nipples in his mouth, he could taste her mother milk beginning to enter his mouth.

Mycah continued to switch between putting kisses and sucking on her breasts, while Catelyn continued to stroke his cock, until it was finally ready. “Mycah hurry up on the bed.” Catelyn told him causing Mycah to look towards the unconscious Bran. “What about him, the bed isn’t big enough for the three of us.” Mycah asked and without a seconds hesitation Catelyn walked over beside her son and with a rough push sent him flying out of the bed and down on the floor. 

With a big smile Mycah quickly jumped up on the bed and sat his ass down, while Catelyn quickly joined him on the bed and came crawling towards him. “Such a big boy you are.” Catelyn spoke as she again grabbed his cock and placed a kiss on the crown. “Well thanks to all the milk you gave me that helps me grow.” Mycah spoke as he placed a hand on the back of her head urging her forward. With a smile on her lips Catelyn quickly opened her mouth and devoured the tip of his cock.

“Ahh Cat, don’t tell Arya or Sansa, but you are defiantly the greatest sucker out of the three of you:” Mycah praised her and she responded well to the praise as she began humming with his cock in her mouth, slowly more and more of the cock disappeared into her mouth and Mycah could follow the progress by watching her expanding throat, before long she had reached the bottom.

“Oh shit Cat, ohhh shit.” Mycah moaned, feeling her warm throat completely surround his dick. Not being able to restrict himself Mycah grabbed a big fistful of her hair and slowly stood up on the bed. Without any warning Mycah quickly began to thrust his hips back and forth, while Catelyn remained as calm as possible while she got face fucked.

The room quickly filled with the sounds of slurping and sucking and the occasionally swell that would occur when his balls hit against Catelyn’s chin. Mycah had once again pressed Catelyn’s face all the way down his cock, when there was a knock on the door. Mycah was forced to let go of her head and slowly Catelyn’s lips slid down his cock until it bobbed out of her mouth. “Yes, who is it?” Catelyn spoke loudly towards the locked door. She then quickly grabbed his cock again and flicked her tongue over the head while waiting for a respond.

“Catelyn it’s me can we talk?” Both Mycah and Catelyn quickly recognized the voice as Lord Eddard’s. Catelyn briefly stopped licking the cock right in front of her face. “We are talking right now, aren’t we?” Catelyn shot right back and looked towards Mycah with a sexy little smirk and Mycah had to quickly cover his mouth with his hands when Catelyn started to finger his balls.

“I know you are thinking about Bran, but we really should talk about what is going to happen tomorrow when I leave.” Eddard spoke from the other side of the door. While Mycah had his head thrown back and fully enjoyed the feeling of her warm mouth sucking on his sack and her tongue licking his balls.

“Sorry Ned, but I can’t talk right now, please I just want to be here with Bran and take care of him, I promise that I will see you later, but right now please just leave me.” Catelyn spoke in her best fake sad voice and Mycah couldn’t help, but glance down on the floor next to the bed where the sprawled out Brand was still unconscious, yeah she sure took care of him. His focus returned to Catelyn when he felt her lightly tapping her face with his cock.

“Very well Cat, then I see you later and please don’t forget to drink and eat when you are in there.” Eddard asked, he knew that Bran’s fall had hit her hard, but she still needed to look out for her own health. “Don’t worry Ned, I’m going to get something to drink in a moment.” Catelyn responded and quickly with a playful smile turned towards Mycah and opened her mouth wide and began bobbing back and forth on Mycah’s cock. 

As Catelyn resumed giving Mycah a blowjob, they could both hear the footsteps outside the door beginning to fade and when they both believed it to be a safe distant, neither of them could stop from snickering. “You dirty slut, how could you do that while talking with your husband?” Mycha asked playfully. It wasn’t actually the first time this kind of situation had occurred, “You know you liked it.” Was Catelyn’s simple reply before she began to take the cock in between her tits.

After minutes of sliding her soft breasts up and down Mycah’s cock he finally announced his immediate climax. “Where does my Lady want it?” Mycah questioned, his eyes closed in pleasure while Catelyn was stoking his cock at alarming pace. “Well I want my drink of course.” Catelyn happily spoke before she took the tip inside her mouth and before long she felt his cum run through his shaft before it shut into her mouth, she never stopped stroking and guided every single last drop of cum out of his cock and into her mouth.

“MMM!”Catelyn hummed as she pulled away from his cock and swallowed the cum in her mouth. “As delicious as always Mycha, thanks for the treat.” Catelyn spoke watching the red haired boy needing to regain his breath. “No thank you, that was great… Say Catelyn when I move to King’s landing, what should Arya and Sansa do if I wanted to cum inside of them?” Mycha questioned as he leaned in and quickly took one of her breasts in his mouth.

“Well unless there is someone else who can provide moon tea for them, then I suggest that you do your best not to get either of them pregnant, seeing as how that would be a quick way to lose year head.” Catelyn responded while she stroked his hair, she let out a small moan when Mycha gave off a disappointed sigh.

“But cumming inside is my favorite place to cum.” Mycah sounded disappointed. He was then quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Catelyn pushed him down on the bed. “You poor thing, but don’t worry I let you cum as much as you want inside of me today, so that you can teach the child in me who it’s daddy is.” Catelyn spoke and not giving Mycah any chance to respond she quickly placed his still hard cock by her entrance and slid down on him.

Catelyn wasted no time as she brought her hands down on his chest and quickly began to ride him as if her life depended on it. “Agh fuck yeah, your pussy is fucking good.” Mycah stated as his eyes were on her bouncing tits. “Ah ah ah, n-no it’s your cock that’s ummm so amazing.” Catelyn announced as she took the entire thing inside her and began to rotate her hips.

“Hehehe I’m defiantly going to miss this.” Mycah spoke with a smirk as he gave her ass a sharp spank before he brought his hands up to her bouncing tits and pinched both her nipples between his fingers and began to pull on them. Catelyn had to do her best not to scream in pleasure as she rode Mycah so hard that the bed was shaking, while he pulled on her nipples and milk started to sip out.

Their fast pace began to heat the room up and the sounds of fleshing hitting flesh became louder each time Catelyn’s ass hit Mycah’s hips. Catelyn was so deep in pleasure she barely registered when Mycah pushed her off him. “Get on all four.” Was his simple and quick demand and Catelyn was more than happy to oblige.

“Please hurry, more c’mon fuck me.” Catelyn begged. Mycah grabbed his cock and quickly lined it up against her used cunt once more. “Your wish is my command, you Stark slut.” Mycah grinned from ear to ear as Catelyn let out another long drawn out moan as he pushed into her once again. Placing both of his hands on her hips he began his violent pounding of the married woman in front of him.

Each time he thrust in and his hips clashed into her ass Mycah adored the ripple effect it would start. Once again throwing a glance off the edge of the bed and watched Bran still lying on the cold floor not moving an inch while he was pounding the boy’s mother into oblivion. He knew he was being cruel, but still the thought of humiliating these noble men and making the proud Lord Eddard Stark into a cuckold turned him on to no end.

Finally Catelyn was no longer able to keep up and her arms gave after and she fell head first down into the bed, while Mycah kept on thrusting into her. Reaching forward Mycah let go of Catelyn’s hips and instead grabbed her tits and forced her bigger back up against his chest and face while his cock still was lodged firmly inside her.

“Arghahaha. I’m going to cum again… You don’t mind if I send our future child a present?” Mycah spoke, but got no clear answer from Catelyn whose tongue was lolling out of her mouth and moaning like no tomorrow. With one hard last thrust Mycah climaxed deep inside Lord Eddard’s wife.

“ARHH! That was the best, thanks Cat.” Mycah spoke as he slowly pulled out of Catelyn and let her fall down into the bed. “Don’t worry I’m not quite done with you yet.” Mycah spoke as he moved her unto his side and placed his cock that was covered with their mixed juices close to her mouth, but knowing how gone she currently was Mycah wasn’t afraid of taking charge and forced her mouth open by pressing his cock into her mouth and slowly down her throat.

When she had his entire cock down her throat her lips formed almost like an iron grip around his shaft, grabbing two fistful of her auburn hair he slowly moved her face up away from his cock while Mycah drink in the site of her lips sliding against his length it took some time, but she managed to clean up his cock perfectly. “Thanks for the cleanup, now how about some fun in the backdoor?” Mycah suggest, but didn’t wait for a reply as he quickly got behind Catelyn and not wasting any time Mycah gave her bum half a dozen solid spanks each side before pushing on her ass cheek aside and revealed her small asshole. He leaned close to her ass and began licking at her rose bud. Though he never ate her ass before, he wants to savour her taste before leaving winterfell and that means all her body taste. He tongue fucked her asshole and pushed his fingers inside her and twisted it like he was searching for something. Then he added another finger and another and now he is forcefully fucking her tight asshole with his fingers. Catelyn moaned like she is going to come again just by getting her ass hole pounded by his fingers. He removed his fingers and spits on his cock and her asshole. Then he placed his cock along her tight hole and began to press, Catelyn Stark was in for a wild night. That night they fucked like rabbits again and again and again. They even forgot to eat as she gladly drank his seed and in return she breastfed him on her lap like a new born babe. Whenever he spent his seed on her mouth or pussy or ass and gets tired she puts him on her lap and give her milk while she slowly strokes his cock and gets him hard again. He is leaving tomorrow and she wants this night to be the best of her life. So she didn't let him sleep for more than an hour. They continued fucking till sunrise on every position they managed to get into.

“Arya, Sansa have you seen your mother?” Lord Eddard asked his two beloved daughters, it was almost time to depart and he still hadn’t seen her yet, she had spent the entire night taking care of Bran and they were supposed to talk this morning before he departed. “By the old gods, where is she.?" Eddard mused as he continued walking around the courtyard looking for his beloved wife.

Meanwhile both Mycha and Catelyn where in the old gods forest, when Mycah stood leaning up against a tree with Catelyn on her knees in front of him sucking him off once again. “You horny slut I thought I gave you plenty last night, hmm.” Mycah groaned out. Catelyn had one hand playing with his balls and the other stroking his shaft while her mouth bobbed up and down on the top of his cock.

“I just need one more load, please otherwise I would never be able to let you go.” Catelyn pleaded for his cum. It didn’t take long as Mycah had placed both his hand on the back of her head and forcefully urged her forward. He then throat fucked her and let's his cock go all the way down her throat“Here it comes, drink it all.” Mycah grunted and before Catelyn realized a huge amount of seed began to fill directly to her stomach, her cheeks expanding, she took his cock out of her mouth and rested the tip on her lips, while she did her best swallowing his cum, a bit of sperm still leaking from his cock gave her lips a pretty pale color, when she managed to down every last drop, she licked her lips and gave his cock several small kisses before she allowed him to put it away, they both quickly returned to Winterfell, one at the time as to not arouse any suspicion.


	7. Journey to the south

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycah gets to ride in the royal wagon with the wolves and the Lions.

Mycah quickly found his dad’s wagon and helped him fill it after his dad had scolded him for being late, when he was done he took a quickly walk around the courtyard, there sure were many people he even managed to see Lord Eddard and Catelyn share a long kiss before she retired back inside Winterfell. Just before departure and Mycah was ready to travel inside his dad’s meat wagon Arya came running. His dad quickly bowed to the Stark girl and Mycha being careful as he is also showed respect in front of her in public.

“Mycha the queen has invited me and Sansa to ride inside her huge carriage today, please come along otherwise it might become unbearably boring.” Arya whined and Mycha wasn’t completely sure how he should respond, he would love to, but what would his dad say and did the queen even agree to this. " Sure I'd love to.” was the words that managed to leave his mouth. “Dad I'll be back next time we stop tonight.” Mycah spoke as he turned around to address his father who was just looking in shock as Arya grabbed Mycha’s hand and led him away. His son was going to be in a closed carriage with the queen, by all the gods he hoped his son wouldn’t do anything to get himself killed.

People watched with a raised eyebrow as Arya Stark ran around with the peasant boy Mycha in tow, until they finally arrived by the huge horse drawn carriage at least eight horses was needed to pull it. Just outside they were stopped by two knights wearing only white, which meant they were a part of the elite group the king’s guard. “Lady Stark who would this peasant be?” One of the men asked looking over his appearances.

“He is my friend Mycha and he will be riding with me, the queen said that if I wanted to I could bring a friend.” Arya spoke as if she is trying to command respect, obviously he was not the kind of friend the queen had meant and instead had meant a friend of a more noble birth, but the guards still let Mycha and Arya into the carriage if the queen commanded it they could just kick him out again after all.

When entering Mycah was astonished by the insides, while it was mostly empty there was still a small table and seats, there was food and different drinks, you could probably survive a week locked inside this thing. “Mycah are you coming too?” Turning towards the voice he saw Sansa sitting in one end of the carriage, while in the other sat the queen, she looked shocked at the sight of him, but didn’t say anything and there was one more almost hiding behind the queen a pretty young woman, maybe a year younger than Arya, long golden hair and green eyes, this was princess Myrcella.

“Yeah Arya invited me, thanks for letting me ride with you your grace.” Mycah spoke as he got a quick eye contact with Cersei, while Myrcella was studying Mycha. Mycha decided to sit down beside Cersei to her left while Myrcella was on her right and both Sansa and Arya were in front of him. It didn’t take long before they took off. “Your grace could you please tell me about the prince?” Sansa was the first to spoke up as they began on their long ride.

“You want to hear about Joffrey little dove?” Cersei asked as a small smile appeared on her lips, however her smile was quickly gone and replaced with a light pink blush as she felt a hand on her thigh, looking down she could see Mycha´s hand slowly stroking her thigh, damn cocky kid, he got to fuck her once, he was getting ahead of himself and yet she didn’t stop him.

“Mycah are you doing it with the queen too?” Arya asked all of a sudden making Cersei push Mycha’s hand away. “What I would never… Wait what do you mean by ‘too’?” Cersei asked, she realized the time she allowed Mycha to sleep with her that he was no virgin, but this couldn’t be real, that little girl Arya? Cersei thought in shock while Myrcella was still just looking on hiding behind her mother confused.

“Yeah I have been having sex with Catelyn, Sansa and Arya here for the last two years.” Mycha told Cersei proudly as he moved a little closer to the queen with a proud smile while the queen looked at him dumbstruck, before her eyes quickly locked unto Sansa and Arya, they were both small girls and if Mycha had been fucking them since two years ago and with that tower of a dick Mycha had been gifted with, it seemed impossible.

While Cersei was having these thoughts in her brain she suddenly remembered the third name he had mentioned. Lady Stark, who she had been sitting beside during the feast, she seemed like a gentle, loving and caring wife and mother. “Lord Eddard has he been okay with this?” Cersei asked, while Mycha once again placed a hand on her thigh, this time she didn’t push it away, she was too curious and caught up in the story.

“By the gods no your grace. I’ve been keeping my fun meetings extremely secretive, if he ever will figure it out I’m sure he will chop off my head. So I just visited Catelyn and the girls here when no one was around. Her last daughter Jane stark is my duaghter. I'm the one who sired her and another one is already on the way.” Mycha boasted proudly while watching Cersei’s face. Cersei was shocked to hear the most honourable Ned stark has a bastard daughter who was never his. And a smirk came on her face knowing how ironic it is.

“Umm what are you all talking about?” A small voice brought Cersei back to reality. The voice belonged to her little cub Myrcella who was hiding behind her. Cersei turned towards her daughter and was about to tell her a small lie, but instead Mycha cut in. “We are talking about this.” When Cersei turned around once again she let out a small surprised gasp and began to cover Myrcella’s face.

Mycha had already pulled down his trousers and underwear to show off his long flaccid cock. Mycha had one hand down around the base of his cock raising it into the air. Both Arya and Sansa were eyeing it with lust in their eyes, while Cersei was still surprised and Myrcella managed to push her mother’s hands away from her head and looked at it in curiosity. With his bottom exposed he walked over and sat between Arya and Sansa.

Both girls waited excitedly to see who he was going to choose. Arya let out a small disappointed sigh, when his hands cupped her face and he put their lips together in a kiss, while Cersei and Myrcella was looking on. Sansa meanwhile understood that while Mycha was kissing Arya, she was allowed to go further down, she didn’t waste any time as she grabbed his heavy shaft bringing her head down she opened wide and took his cock in her mouth, while her hands began stroking its length.

Cersei and her daughter both watched how Mycha’s tongue began to invade young Arya’s mouth their tongues wiggling around each other. Sansa however were taking care of his cock, as it began to grow in her mouth she couldn’t help, but to start humming, her saliva trailing out of the sides of her mouth down his cock, while Mycha began to grunt into the kiss.

As Sansa began moving back and forth at a faster pace, she had to stand up from her seat and instead went onto her knees between Mycha’s legs. Cersei’s eyes widened in shock when she saw the back of Sansa’s head go all the way down. Sansa’s forehead touching Mycha’s stomach, showing that she had the entire cock crammed down her throat.

Sansa stopped when she felt Mycha beginning to pull on the back off her hair, slowly her lips slid along his cock as she pulled back, when her mouth then popped off his cock was glistering wet. “Great job as always Sansa.” Mycha praised and Sansa placed a little extra kiss on the head of the cock to show her thanks. “Now Arya it’s your turn.” Mycha said as he instantly began to help Arya undress.

Before long all Arya’s clothes were laying on the floor along with Mycha’s pants and underwear. When Arya stepped up and stood on Mycha’s thigh Cersei realized what they were going to do, while Myrcella was still just looking more curious than ever before it looked like they were having fun. Slowly Arya lowered herself so her pussy was hovering just above the tip of Mycha’s cock.

From Cersei point of view it looked impossible. His purple tip was bigger than the small Stark girl’s cunt! However when Arya sat down on the cock and Mycha who had his hands on her hips began to push her down, those small folds were pushed to the sides and his cock entered her small snatch, slowly Arya began to slide down on his long thick cock until she was at the bottom, sitting in his lap, with Arya’s front pointing towards Cersei and Myrcella.

That wasn’t right Cersei thought as she looked in shock, she could see his cock inside the small girl, reaching all the way up inside, it almost made its way into her chest beneath her small breasts, clearly something was wrong with her stomach or maybe it was Mycha who had destroyed it. There was no strong thrusting to alarm the people outside, but slowly Arya began to rotate in his lap while giving making small moans.

Sansa began to join Mycha and Arya, now that she had undressed as well she sat beside Mycha and presented her chest. “Your grace what do you think of their tits, Arya here was completely flat when I first began working on them and Sansa’s here were barely budding.” Mycha spoke before he captured one of Sansa’s nipples between his lips.

Both Sansa and Arya did their best to keep their moans to a minimum, but Mycha made it damn hard for them, squeezing both of their cute asses, his mouth tugging on Sansa’s ample breasts with a big smirk on his face. Arya did her best not to begin bouncing up and down on him with all her might and Sansa had to restrain herself from throwing Arya off him and claim him for herself.

Cersei’s and Myrcella’s interest were steadily growing as they watched both beautiful Stark girls happily slide down on Mycha’s monstrous cock. Before long both Stark girls were on their knees while Mycha stood in front of them pumping his cock in his hand and with a small warning he began to cum all over the Stark girls, most of it aimed for their faces, but some also landing in their mouth and down on their cute tits.

“Hope you girls got everything you wanted.” Mycha spoke looking at Arya and Sansa who had eagerly began to lick his shaft clean. Neither of the girls responded as they were too occupied, when they were done with the shaft they turned to each other and slowly began licking each other clean.

Mycha looked towards the queen who full attention was on his cock, while Myrcella was looking at Sansa and Arya licking each other. “Say princess Myrcella would you like to get bigger tits?” Mycha asked out of the blue shocking both blondes. “No she doesn’t.” Cersei spoke quickly. She wasn’t going to let this peasant defile her daughter.

“But mom I want to, just like Arya and Sansa.” Myrcella spoke to which Cersei threw a quick look over to the dazed and cum covered Stark sisters. Mycha didn’t wait long as he had got Myrcella’s answer, he quickly walked over to her in the shaking carriage and lifted her up and placed her on the floor, before he quickly helped the small blonde getting out of her red and golden dress.

When Mycha got the dress off her, he quickly threw it into the pile of clothes in the middle of the carriage. Watching her small naked body his cock gave a small twitch in the air and he slowly licked his lips, completely flat, with a beautiful pale skin, her golden hair almost reaching down to her small ass, her bare pussy with no hair and her green eyes looking up at him asking what now?

“Now just relax princess.” Mycah spoke calmly as his face approached her flat chest, when Mycah was close enough he stuck out his tongue and began pricking it against one of her nipples, Myrcella shuddering at the wet feeling, wanting more Mycah went a little closer and placed his mouth around her areola. Meanwhile Cersei watched in what could only be described as interest, while she knew she should put a quick stop to this, she didn’t want to, for some reason she found the occurring scene extremely arousing, this slightly overweight, ugly peasant boy was on all four, with his mouth tugging on her daughter small nonexistent tits.

Myrcella sat completely still, while feeling Mycah wet, warm mouth keeping tugging on her chest, she wasn’t sure if she had to do something, it felt a bit weird, not unpleasant though. When Mycah pulled away her left breast was completely covered in his saliva, he quickly gave her other breast the same treatment, when he was done Myrcella had a small disappointed frown on her face. “They didn’t grow at all.” Myrcella spoke as she looked over at the Stark sisters there was still playing with each other, both of them with impressive tits for their age.

“Don’t worry princess, it’s a longer process, we will have to continue with this for quite some time, before any noticeable effect, besides there are also other things that will help them grow” Mycah spoke grinning. Myrcella looked at him questioning before he cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her on the lips, Mycah quickly grabbed her golden blonde hair and deepend the kiss by forcing his tongue inside her small mouth exploring it. Myrcella was once again not sure what was happening, her mom and the Starks didn’t say anything, so she assumed that what he was doing was normal, though the slimy tongue in her mouth pushing against her own tongue annoyed her slightly and slowly to make sure she wasn’t doing anything bad she began to fight against Mycah’s bigger tongue with her own.

While their tongues were swirling around each other, Mycah threw a quick glance towards the queen curious to see her reaction, she didn’t seem mad, instead curious, well she was getting her own turn shortly. When Mycah and the small princess separated a long saliva string connected their lips which he lowly wiped away. “Princess look up and open your mouth.” Mycah spoke to the gasping princess who still needed time to recover from the breath taking kiss.

Mycah hovered above her it looked like he was making a chewing motion with his mouth, Myrcella watched when Mycah opened his mouth and a big amount of drool began falling down into her own awaiting mouth. Myrcella gasped in shock but he tells her it's one of the process and she should swallow it. Growing up as a lowly peasant he hated the Noble women who had always seen him in disgust as they see a pig. So he took every chance he can get to humiliate these highborn ladies in front of him.When he done Mycah stood back up and admired Myrcella, he still had one last surprise. Myrcella breath hitched when Mycah held his erect cock right in front of her face. “One last thing that will help your breasts grow is to drink the special milk.” Mycah spoke with a goofy smile. While Myrcella continued to stare at the purple cockhead in front of her.

“Is there milk in it?” Myrcella questioned as observing the cock. “Yeah, but it takes some work to get out, so you need to suck on it for a while.” Mycah spoke carefully thrusting his hips a bit closer to her, his cockhead hovering just a few inches from her small lips. “I don’t think I can get it in my mouth.” Myrcella spoke, she wasn’t sure something so big could fit inside. Mycah on the other hand gave a small snicker. What nonsense. Arya was able to do it two years ago and Arya is only one year older than Myrcella and now Arya can take it all the way down, he was going to have this little slut do the same in no time. Perhaps he should try and force it down her throat as soon as possible, hell he even wanted to fuck her tight pussy right now, but he was sure if he did so the entire escort would hear her screams.

“Nonsense, come here.” Mycah spoke as he grabbed her hand and led her closer to Cersei who looked surprised that Mycah was pulling himself and Myrcella closer to her. Mycah then planted himself down on a seat just beside Cersei. “Now if you have any trouble your mother is here to help.” Mycah spoke with a wicked smile, Myrcella did calm down a little a relaxed when she was able to see her mom and she was able to get eye contact with her.

When Mycah was sure Myrcella was comfortable he carefully pushed the back of her head towards his erect cock once again. Myrcella showed her understanding by grabbing his cock with her two small soft hands and pointed the tip of it against her mouth. "Now kiss it." He said. She placed a little kiss on the top the purple head. Mycah waited eagerly as he watched Myrcella open her little mouth wide, he felt her hot breath hit against his cock, just before her small red lips made contact with his pulsing purple cock head, slowly her lips slid along it, until she had the tip inside her mouth.

What a sight she made, the little princess with her mouth surrounding his cock head, while her green eyes, looked at him confused, most likely thinking about the new taste in her mouth. “You are doing great princess, but please do try and use your tongue too.” Mycah moaned, while trying not being too loud. “What do you think your grace, you have been rather silent.” Mycah spoke as he addressed Cersei.

“She is doing very well.” Cersei spoke with a little soft smile, she knew this was completely wrong, but it turned her on to no end. Hell this peasant boy, had already fucked her better than Robert or even Jamie had ever done before and know she was watching him take advantage over her daughter, she ought to stop it, but she just couldn’t.

“Hope you won’t mind your grace if I get a bit greedy.” Mycah spoke, Cersei wondered what he meant, but before she could even ask him, she found one of his hands on one of her clothed breasts happily feeling her up, while Myrcella also had begun a small bobbing motion, her lips sliding along his cock, she would then open up and take the cock head back in her mouth and slide her lips along it once again, she continued this motion for a while.

“Your grace it’s a bit unfair that you are the only one still dressed, while we are all naked.” Mycah spoke with a small grin. “I suppose it is a little unfair.” Cersei spoke as she stood up and began to undress. Mycah followed quickly after her, while he grabbed the back of Myrcella’s hair to make sure she wasn’t stopping sucking.

Now Mycah and Myrcella were standing up in front of each other, while Myrcella was still on her knees her mouth locked around his cock with one hand, the other hand however shot forward and grabbed Cersei’s wrist before he pulled her closer. When she got closer Mycah let go of her wrist and instead grabbed the back of her head, when Cersei realized what he wanted she took a step closer and their mouths sealed in a passionate kiss.

Mycah realized he didn’t need to keep the queen in place as she kissed him back, just as much as him. Instead he shifted focus and placed both hands on the back of Myrcella’s head, he could hear a small surprised whine, when he gave a small thrust with his hips his cock going just a tiny bit further into her small mouth. Mycah released a small snicker into the kiss with the queen. He then tightened his hold on Myrcella’s small head as he also began to thrust harder.

“Ugm! Ugh! Un! Am!” Myrcella tried to protest by placing her small hands on his thrusting hips, but to no help as Mycha completely overpowered her, Myrcella had no choice as she felt the huge cock fill up her mouth and hit the back of her throat. When Mycah finally let go of Myrcella’s head she shot back and immediately began coughing. As she continued to cough, she tried her best to send Mycah a small cruel glare, but he didn’t pay her much attention as he was still caught in a make out session with Cersei.

When Mycah and Cersei separated a small string connected their lips to each other. “Ahahaha did I scare you princess I’m truly sorry.” Mycah spoke as he noticed the small glare the cute little girl was sending him, while still lightly coughing into one of her hands. “Why did you do that I couldn’t breathe.” She spoke still surprised from the ordeal one moment she found herself curiously sucking on the tip of Mycha’s dick the other moment he starts pressing it further down her small mouth.

“Sansa, come and show the princess how skilled you are.” Mycah said as he grabbed the base of his dick, while watching Sansa quickly approaching on her knees. “Look Myrcella you were able to take it till here.” Mycah showed as he grabbed his dick showing the three inches covered in the princess saliva that she had managed to get into her mouth.

Myrcella looked closely as Sansa now sat on her knees right in front of Mycha whose cock pointed right at her red lips. Sansa being a productive girl wasted no time opening her mouth wide and began to take his member down her warm wet mouth. To Myrcella it looked like a magic trick as six inches of Mycha’s cock disappeared into Sansa’s small mouth, loud slurping sounds quickly followed as Sansa began moving her head back and forth her long auburn hair swinging behind her.

Her movement stilled when Mycha placed one hand on the back of her head, he made sure to stand so both Myrcella and Cersei would get a good look. Slowly he began to force more of his cock down the noble girl’s throat. Myrcella looking amazed as slowly all 11 hard inches of Mycha’s cock was firmly planted down in Sansa Stark’s throat.

“You see Myrcella, this is what I wanted you to learn, when you first get the hang of this your tits will quickly grow bigger, just like Sansa's.” Mycah told her as he reached down with one hand and groped one of Sansa’s tits, while still keeping his entire erection tugged down her throat. Mycha then took a firm hold on Sansa’s head before pulling his cock out a little and then viciously thrust back in his balls loudly hitting her chin.

Before long Mycha could feel an incoming orgasm building up thanks to Sansa’s vacuum like mouth. “Arya come her and sit beside Sansa, you too Myrcella.” Mycha spoke, while both girls quickly did as told. Arya had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen, while Myrcella waited patiently. He then asked Arya and Myrcella to suck each of his balls. Both of them did what he said without complaint while Sansa sucked his cock faster. He widened his legs further to accommodate all the three girls on his cock.

His cock then popped out of Sansa’s mouth, he quickly took it in one hand and began stroking to aid his own discharge. Sansa was rewarded with the first shot as multiple long ropes of cum shot upon her face. He then turned and gave Arya the same fair treatment, lastly but not least there was Myrcella, he decided she should be last or she would be overwhelmed by the sheer amount, a few strings hit the surprised girl who gave a quick shake when the first warm cum hit her cheeks. When there was nothing left and he had given the three young girls a nice facial each he decided to approach Myrcella and while squeezing his cock head he managed to get the last big drops of cum into Myrcella’s mouth giving her a taste of his man milk.

Mycah watched satisfied as the young princess curiously tasted the cum in her mouth before she swallowed with a large gulp downed the man's milk. When Mycah was sure that he had given the three girls their due, he took a few steps exhausted backwards and sat down to the naked queen.

“You must be really proud to have such a talented daughter.” Mycah spoke in a happy tone as he stretched one arm across her shoulders and then down to grab one of her breast while pulling her closer to him. “I suppose she did good.” Cersei breathed out while feeling one of his hands roughly squeezing her right breast.

“Only good? Then why not show her how it’s done?” Mycah teased as he stood back up, this time he stood on the seat right in front of Cersei, his hands reaching the top of the carriage to make sure he didn’t fall, while his cock was hanging right in front of Cersei’s face. No instruction was needed as Cersei quickly took hold of the peasant cock in front of her and quickly placed it inside her mouth, her golden hair beginning to wildly fly back and forth.

“This ride is awesome.” Mycah managed to moan out as the queen went to work.


	8. Trouble at the trident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While 'training' with Arya in the riverlands trouble came in the form of Joffrey.

Duncan the tall was without a doubt a story that everyone knew, a poor street urchin who slowly made his way up to the highest honor a knight could receive, the title as Lord commander of the king’s guard, however something like that seemed like a trifle right now.

Those were the thoughts Mycah as he stood up straight in the moving wagon, while the queen of the seven kingdoms were naked in front of him and happily sucking on his peasant cock, Mycah was pretty sure that his legend would easily beat Duncan the tall, if someone ever saw this right now.

To further boost to his legacy, the two Stark sisters were also sitting on each side of in the wagon making out with him and finally there was the young princess, who like her slutty mother was currently busy pleasing his cock or well in the princess’s case his balls.

Nothing had really changed for him since the short time he left Winterfell, he was still being served by both mother and daughter. He really missed Catelyn and her cow like teats and tasty milk and hoped he could see her soon. The he began taking one of Sansa's nipple in his mouth and began sucking and licking and gently biting occasionally. Then he gave the same treatment to Arya. He placed both his hands on the tight cunts of each one and began fingering them. Outside nothing could be heard, not even by the man steering the wheelhouse as the hundreds of horse marching and the wheelhouse itself moving along the road, silenced the sound of the queen’s slurping lips.

Mycah had to praise the queen, even while giving him a blowjob, she still maintained a very beautiful and an elegant look, as her mouth moved back and forth and both her hands were stroking his long shaft. Well that was how Catelyn started at first too he supposed.

He grabbed a fistful of her sun kissed golden hair, while pushing a bit further in, her tongue moving underneath his cock, while he listened to her small moans. The princess was also doing her share as she kept one of his balls in her tight small mouth, her small tongue licking it as she was also getting quite fond of the taste of his scrotum.

Maybe it was time for them to switch roles. However before he could do anything, the wheelhouse came to a sudden stop. “UMGH!” As the wheelhouse stopped Mycah who stood up was quickly shoved forward his cock hitting hard against the back of the queen’s mouth, while the small princess’s mouth also popped off his wet glistening balls.

They all knew though they didn’t stop without a reason, and they quickly put their clothes back on and Cersei quickly reminded Myrcella that what had just happened, she must never tell anyone. It took some time, before there was a knock on the door. “Your Grace, his grace King Robert has declared that we will stop here for today.” Sounded a voice outside.

Mycah made a small pout, if he didn’t even bother to open the door, why then even get dressed?

After a some week on the road they had made it deep into the Riverlands and were stopping near the Trident. He still remembered the first day of journey, when they had stopped his father had grabbed his arm and interrogated him, a nervous wreck that his son had been travelling so close to the queen.

While Mycah didn’t exactly give details to his father about how he grabbed the queen’s hair and watched her suck his dick, he did assure his father he was on his best behavior and that the queen was “very kind”.

He could understand his father’s worries though, people of their status, don’t really need an excuse to have lowborn people killed.

His father also told him that they were lucky to have been born in the North and serve under a kind and wise Lord like Eddard, Mycah realized this as well, but that still hadn’t stopped him from cuckolding his kind and wise liege Lord.

He really did like Lord Eddard he was a good Lord, but that fact hadn’t stopped him from fucking his daughters and impregnating his wife twice, he still liked the idea that little Jane Stark was actually his daughter and that there was one more one the way, if he ever meets Lady Stark again he would be more than happy to breed her up again.

Morning at the Trident

Everything seemed so different this far south, the birds were chirping early in the morning, the weather was getting warmer, nothing like the North were he had grown up, where it would always be necessary to go fully dressed even in the summer, with very rare exceptions.

There was also a lot more forest down here near the rivers than he had ever seen up in the North, well they got Wolfswood just north of Winterfell, but it really couldn’t compare to the more lush forest here. There was still a little over a fortnight before they would get to King’s landing and while everyone had things to do, Mycah found himself with quite a bit of free time, thankfully this morning when Arya came and asked him if she wanted to go looking for prince Rhaegar’s Rubys in the trident Mycah knew just how he was going to spend this fine morning.

Unfortunately for Arya, they never really got around to look for any rubies, before she found herself on her knees and felt Mycah’s flaccid cock smack her straight across the face. “Ow Mycah that hurt.” Arya grunted as she took hold of his cock and removed it from her face.

“Hehe, sorry, didn’t mean to hit that hard.” Mycah lied, with a small grin, before he leaned down towards her face, her eyes meeting his.

“Now could you use those pretty noble lips to suck my cock? Then we can look for the rubies afterwards.” Mycah said as he placed his right hand on the back of Arya’s head urging her forward. He couldn’t really care any less about that old story about the rubies, but Arya was still quite childish and adventurous, so whatever kept her happy as long as she remained just as willing to suck him off.

And Arya did obediently pull back his foreskin to reveal his small shriveled glans, opening her small mouth wide, she showed no interest in getting his cock wet and slippery first and instead decided to try and devour the entire thing, which was surprisingly a lot harder in it’s flaccid rather than when he’s erect, as his dried glans refused to move down her tight throat.

“Mgmph.” Arya grunted as Arya had her mouth completely full, her mouth wide agape and she had only managed to take half of it in it’s flaccid state. Mycah himself confirmed that there couldn’t get anymore in as he pushed Arya’s head forward and was met with resistance. He released a small moan when his cock activated her gag reflex, good to see that it was still working after more than a year of face fucking her.

Grabbing onto her hair Mycah began to pull her back, though her lips really wasn’t fond of leaving as they sucked around him with great force as he pulled back, before the glans popped from her mouth. “Isn’t this a lot funnier than to look for some old rubies in the river?” Mycah questioned as he placed his cock on her right cheeks and slowly moved it over her face and across her small red lips, Arya’s eyes following it all the way.

“It is, more?” Arya asked looking up at the peasant boy with hungry eyes, it didn’t take him long to push his cock back into her mouth.

Mycah stood up with a big satisfied smile, his hands on his hips, while he had now allowed Arya Stark to suck on his cock for five minutes, he could currently feel his glans rubbing against the inside of her cheek creating quite the bulge.

However his eyes widened quickly, when he thought he heard someone and well Mycah hadn’t survived the last three years fucking the Stark sisters and their mother by being careless, so he quickly took a step back, his cock once again made a small pop sound as it left Arya’s mouth, who gave a small disappointed whimper.

Thankfully none of them had gotten undressed and Mycah just had to quickly pull his pants down to hide his cock back in behind his pants, thankfully Mycah was peasant which meant he usually went around in big brown loose pants which held plenty of space to hide his erection.

Hiding his erection the best he could, he needed it to look like he and Arya had been doing something else and by pure luck two sticks were laying just beside them.

Just under another minute two new figures entered the clearing crown prince Joffrey and Sansa Stark. They saw Arya and Mycah play fighting with sticks.

As soon as Arya heard her sister’s voice she turned around to see what she was doing here, however Mycah hadn’t seen Arya turned around in time and accidently hit her small wrist with his stick getting a small ow.

“Your sister?” Joffrey questioned as he moved away from Sansa and began to approach Arya and Mycah. “And you are?” Joffrey asked as he looked at Mýcah his eyes clearly saying that even though he asked he wasn’t interested.

“I’m Mycah your grace.” He answered and kneeled without meeting Joffrey’s eyes, clearly uncomfortable in Joffrey’s presence, which just amused the cruel crown prince.

“He is the son of our butcher, we have known him for many years.” Sansa spoke quickly, she didn’t know Joffrey very well yet, but she was indeed scared that he might hurt Mycah.

“A peasant that knows his manners, do you want to become a knight huh peasant boy?” Joffrey asked and Mycah knew he had to choose his words carefully, the crown prince having his hand a little too close for his liking, if he had to die he rather be caught balls deep in the queen rather than being killed because this prick was just an asshole.

“N-no your grace I will never become a knight as I'm just a lowly peasant". Mycah spoke and he could see the hand near his sword relaxing slightly.

“It’s so rare to see a peasant that isn’t as stupid as it looks. Exactly you will never become anything, remember that.” Joffrey said and those words did leave a small impact on Mycha, but at least for now it seemed like it was over.

“Oh right I almost forgot I can’t let you go without punishment, that was my future queen’s sister you hit.” Joffrey spoke as he grabbed his sword. 

"Please your grace. I didn't do anything wrong. I just sparred with Arya because she is my friend" said Mycah frightened. Even though he loathed the prince he can't do anything because of his stature but run. So he ran into the forest hoping the prince wouldn't chase him and he can solve this problem later with the queen. So he went deep into the woods and once he thought he ran farther from the prince he turned to see if they are gone but accidentally ran into someone and fell on the ground with a bang. Shaking his head he turned to see what is happening when a large boar came running towards him. The boar rushed at him and his hand instinctively searched for nearby object, anything that could save his life. A spear was there though it weighted a bit more than he imagined it would be he took that spear and while still on the ground placed it infront of him against the running boar. Then it all happened in a blur and he felt his conscious leaving him. "Your grace are you alright?" a distance voice echoed in his mind while his head fell to the ground and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> See the end of chapter for more notes


End file.
